The Bodyguard - Le Garde du Corps
by joelle-sama
Summary: "Ne le quitte jamais des yeux. Reste toujours sur tes gardes. Ne tombe jamais amoureuse." A l'instar du film "The Bodyguard" (1992), voici la version Anime SanJushi. Je vais peut-être reprendre l'écriture de cette fic...
1. Chapter 1

**LE BODYGUARD**

 **Prologue**  
Pour le prologue, je vous suggère de lire le 3e chapître de Dialogue de morts:  
s/9510969/1/Dialogue-de-Morts

C'est fait? En avant!

 **Le Bodyguard 1**

« On a assassiné le prince ! On a assassiné le prince ! »

Les cris stridents d'une servante, résonnant à travers les corridors du Louvre, avaient ameuté toute la garde royale, celle-ci s'étant précipitée sur le champ vers les appartements du prince Philippe. Ce dernier, agenouillé au sol, tenait sa main ruisselante de sang contre son corps tandis que, couché sur le sol non loin de lui, le présumé meurtrier était secoué de convulsions.

Le mal se propageait dans tout son bras et montait, brûlant et lancinant, jusque dans son épaule. Philippe risqua un regard vers sa blessure : la paume de sa main était complètement ouverte, et le trou, sombre et rouge, crachait des flots de sangs. Le jeune homme recouvrit aussitôt sa plaie avec sa main valide, pressant de toutes ses forces pour arrêter l'hémorragie. La perte de sang lui faisait tourner la tête, et il se demandait s'il aurait la force de ne pas s'évanouir. Il grimaça encore de douleur, mais poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit un garde suisse s'approcher de lui, se mettant automatiquement entre lui et le malfaiteur, son arme prête à pourfendre quiconque s'approcherait de trop près. Un autre s'approcha par derrière et, après avoir délicatement posé la main sur son épaule pour ne pas le faire sursauter, lui demandait où il était blessé. Au loin, on appelait d'urgence le médecin royal pendant que le reste de la troupe fouillait tout l'endroit à la recherche d'un autre ennemi, ou d'indices révélateurs…

Un officier s'approcha de la forme maintenant immobile du criminel, le frappant du bout de sa botte. Les yeux exorbités, la bouche béante d'où s'écoulait un mince filet sombre, la peau couverte de sueur, la physionomie du malfrat était plus que repoussante.

« Du poison… » Une petite fiole teintée d'un liquide rouge, calée dans la main du mort, confirma la déclaration du soldat.

-

« Philippe ! »

Calé contre de nombreux oreillers dans une position semi-assise, dans un large lit tendu de riches draps et couverts de tentures, Philippe se morfondait. Le prince, la main et la cuisse droites enroulées d'épais bandages, regardait le vide avec absence. Son air chagrin frappa le roi qui, dès qu'il eut su ce qui était arrivé à son frère jumeau, avait accouru au chevet de celui-ci.

Attristé, partageant sa tristesse, Louis s'assit doucement à ses côtés et se mit à caresser la tête de son cadet, tentant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure défaite. Maudit soit ce suppôt de Satan qui avait attenté à ses jours ! Son frère, qui venait tout juste de sortir d'une longue mélancolie, semblait y être replongé.

« Philippe…que s'est-il passé ? » questionna-t-il avec une extrême douceur.

Philippe soupira. Est-ce que c'était ça, la Cour ? Non seulement une prison dorée où tout n'était que jeux d'apparence et de faire-semblants, mais aussi de coups par derrière et d'assassins tapis dans l'ombre? D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-on tenté de le tuer ? N'avait-il pas ouvertement déclaré qu'il renonçait à ses privilèges de succession au trône royal, s'il advenait que Louis meure sans héritier ?

« Il est sorti de nulle part, comme si soudainement il était tout autre…il a tenté de me frapper avec sa dague…j'ai paré le coup avec ma main » - Ce disant, il leva sa dextre handicapée – « Il m'a ouvert la paume, puis la lame a bifurqué et a frappé ma jambe… Mais une servante s'est mise à hurler…Il fut aussitôt pris de panique; voyant qu'il aurait échoué son acte et, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, il se serait empoisonné pour éviter la torture… »

« Oui…c'est ce que la garde royale m'a confirmé… Il nous sera impossible de le faire parler…et de savoir si un autre se cache derrière cet attentat…N'ayez craintes, mon frère, je ferai resserrer la garde.»

Louis soupira à son tour, se passant nerveusement la main sur le front. Il avait beau essayer de rassurer Philippe, mais c'était plutôt lui qui avait besoin d'être apaisé. Comment expliquer qu'un courtisan, qu'il connaissait pourtant bien, se soit transformé en assassin ? Il avait l'habitude de l'hypocrisie, des trahisons…mais que quelqu'un s'attaque à son frère était impardonnable.

« Philippe ! » fit soudainement une troisième voix derrière eux.

Les portes de l'appartement s'ouvrirent dans un fracas. Un homme à la longue chevelure noire, aux traits similaires aux jumeaux, pénétra dans la chambre sans se faire annoncer. Tentant de l'empêcher d'entrer, un valet se faisait rudement bastonner par le nouveau venu.

« Gaston ? Vous ici ? » Louis se leva d'un bond, son visage exprimant aussitôt son agacement de voir son autre frère au palais. S'il y avait une personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir en ce moment, c'était bien lui ! « Que voulez-vous ? »

« Quelle question ! » répondit le cadet, hautain. « Je viens m'enquérir de la santé de mon frère ! »

Philippe avait pu rencontrer son jeune frère Gaston plusieurs fois. La réputation du duc d'Orléans était plutôt mauvaise en ce qui avait trait aux affaires royales : Ouvertement comploteur, cherchant par tous les moyens à discréditer son aîné…mais il était d'une franchise rafraîchissante, et son enjouement naturel était contagieux. Parfois le prince, dans ses moments d'ennui, s'imaginait partir et fêter avec Gaston pour échapper au trop-sérieux des obligations imposées à Louis…

Du coin de l'oeil, il regarda, secouant la tête en signe de désapprobation, les deux hommes qui s'insultaient.

Son regard se refit absent tandis que, juste à ses côtés, Louis tentait de faire sortir Gaston de la chambre. Profitant de ce moment, une jeune servante, portant un large plateau sur lequel fumait une épaisse soupe au fumet alléchant, s'approcha à pas de loup du lit du prince.

« Votre repas, Votre Altesse… » murmura-t-elle.

« Merci… » fit-il en tentant vainement d'aider la femme à se départir de son fardeau. « Oh, faites venir le barbier, vous voulez bien ? »

« Oui, Votre Altesse. »  
Elle le salua et alla aussitôt s'occuper de la requête princière en quittant la chambre sur le bout des pieds.

Lorsqu'il fut seul, Philippe se retourna vers ses frères : Le roi, toujours en train de se quereller avec Gaston, plissait les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui ne me dit pas que vous êtes derrière cet attentat ? »

« Oh, Louis ! La ferme ! »** se plaignit le duc, très contrarié, en remuant les bras pour accentuer ses paroles. « Tu ne veux que le monter contre moi Jamais je n'oserai tuer mon propre frère !»

« Pourquoi pas ? Vous ne cessez de comploter contre moi ! » répondit Louis, dont la voix avait monté d'un ton sous l'apostrophe peu polie qui lui avait été dédiée.

« Pour te renverser et prouver à la France que tu es un mauvais roi, certes, mais je n'ai jamais attenté à tes jours, que je sache ! » répliqua Gaston, ne se gênant pas pour tutoyer son frère, sachant pertinemment que cela le ferait bouillir.

« Sois poli envers ton souverain ! » hurla Louis en brandissant vers son interlocuteur un doigt raide et menaçant. Comme il aurait envie de l'envoyer en prison pour lèse-majesté, celui-là ! En guise de réponse, Gaston, dans un geste de provocation délibérée, le balaya du revers de la main.

« Peuh ! Avant d'être mon roi, tu es mon frère !…et je te traiterai comme bon me semble ! »

Ils étaient sur le point de s'insulter de plus belle lorsqu'ils perçurent un petit rire à leurs côtés. Ils se tournèrent donc vers un Philippe souriant.

« _Avant d'être mon roi, tu es mon frère_ … C'est charmant, et très touchant comme déclaration ! Gaston vous apprécie beaucoup, mon frère ! »

« Vous divaguez, Philippe ! » grogna le roi, le visage rouge de colère. Il pointa le duc qui souriait fièrement de voir le jeune jumeau prendre son parti. « Il-il me déteste ouvertement depuis qu'il est né ! Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est le trône !»

« Si c'est le cas, je ne suis aucune menace pour lui, puisque j'ai renoncé à mes droits… »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda doucement Gaston au prince, soudainement intéressé.

« Ha ! Vous voyez ? Il ne le savait même pas ! » renchérit Louis. « Gaston, je vous le jure sur la tête de notre père, si vous avez attenté à la vie de Philippe, je vous fait embastiller avant de vous envoyer sur l'échafaud ! »

Tandis que Louis et Gaston se prirent dans une seconde querelle verbale, Philippe soupirait de plus belle. Que n'aurait-il donné pour avoir passé sa jeunesse avec un frère… Les deux avaient eu cet immense honneur, - ils avaient même connu leur père ! - mais ils le gaspillaient dans de perpétuelles chicanes futiles et immatures, se chamaillant même avec leur propre mère… Avec un noir sarcasme, il se disait qu'elle méritait bien d'être dépréciée de ses enfants. En effet, quelle mère abandonnerait son rejeton puis, plus de vingt-cinq ans plus tard, voudrait agir avec lui comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

Et si c'était son père qui avait pris la décision de l'écarter de sa famille ? Dans ce cas, le vieux avait bien mérité de mourir sous le poignard d'un fou ! Philippe se maudit aussitôt d'avoir eu de telles pensées…il était si jaloux de Louis, de Gaston, qui avaient eu la chance de connaître cet homme dont il n'avait entendu que des bons mots…

Il ferma les yeux. Un enfant abandonné…il était un enfant abandonné dont on avait brutalement retiré la seule famille de remplacement qu'il avait eu…Tout ça pour une affaire de pouvoir…

Après quelques instants, le barbier se présenta timidement dans l'appartement: un vieil homme aux cheveux déjà blancs, au dos un peu courbé, tenant en main une petite mallette de chirurgien.

« Vous m'avez fait demandé, Votre Altesse ? »

« Philippe, vous avez assez perdu de sang ! Ne vous faites pas faire une saignée ! » le gronda le roi en apercevant le nouvel arrivant.

Le prince, ignorant le souverain, se leva silencieusement malgré sa jambe blessée et, avec précaution, fit quelques pas avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.  
« Monsieur…coupez-moi la moustache. Coupez-la comme vous le voulez, mais taillez-la pour qu'elle ne ressemble en rien à celle que porte ces deux-là. » Du dos de la main, il désigna ses frères.

Le barbier rougit furieusement et prépara son matériel, évitant à tous prix de croiser les regards des hommes précédemment désignés.

« Vous avez la chance d'avoir eu quelqu'un près de vous, dans votre jeunesse… » maugréa Philippe à l'intention de ses frères, sans toutefois les regarder. « Quelqu'un de votre âge pour vous amuser, pour discuter, pour vous souvenir _ensemble_ ! Mais vous ne faites que cracher sur cet honneur en vous battant pour des futilités…Messieurs, vous ne savez pas la chance que vous avez eu, et votre ignorance me blesse ! »

Non, il ne sera jamais comme ceux-là ! Un jour, il fonderait une famille…et il aurait des enfants dont il ne se séparerait jamais.

Penauds, Louis et Gaston furent pris de remords et se turent, laissant leur frère affirmer son désaccord en voulant arborer une physionomie différente de la leur. Le barbier ne mit pas long à finir son travail et bientôt présenta au prince un petit miroir. Lorsqu'il vit son reflet, Philippe s'assombrit de plus belle La nouvelle moustache ressemblait en tous points à celle qu'avait François…Le barbier, de son côté, paniquait à l'idée que son œuvre ne soit pas à la hauteur des attentes princières.

 _Je n'ai personne avec qui me souvenir de mon passé_ …pensa Philippe avec amertume, la mine basse. Il releva soudainement la tête. _Oh non…si, j'ai quelqu'un!_

« Sire...vous voulez bien faire venir Monsieur de Tréville ? » fit-il d'une voix plus forte, aussitôt revigoré.

Il voulait revoir cette femme…cette Renée, celle que François avait aimé, et qu'il avait eu le bonheur de rencontrer quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle avait égayé sa vie…peut-être lui accorderait-on de lui tenir compagnie, le temps qu'il guérisse ?

Voyant le regard de son jumeau s'illuminer, le roi fut prit d'enthousiasme.  
« Vous avez raison, Philippe ! Je mettrai un mousquetaire à votre service, pour assurer votre sécurité ! Il faudra bien quelqu'un pour vous défendre, étant donné que vous êtes présentement dans l'impossibilité de manier vous-même une arme. » Le duc d'Orléans renchérit de plus belle la proposition de son aîné.

Le prince voulu protester et mentionner que la raison pour laquelle il voulait rencontrer Tréville n'était pas pour avoir une escorte, mais il arrêta ses mots dans sa gorge, songeant subitement à l'agréable opportunité qui se présentait à lui.

« Je…pourrai choisir moi-même l'escorte qui me convient le mieux ? » questionna Philippe en essayant de ne pas paraître trop intéressé, tout en regardant vaguement son image dans le miroir.

« Mais bien sûr ! » jubila le roi, voyant bien que son frère sortait de sa tristesse.

Le prince allongea les jambes et se cala dans son fauteuil, incapable de réprimer son sourire.  
« Merci, monsieur… » fit-il à l'endroit du vieux barbier, en lui remettant son miroir. « C'est parfait comme cela ! »

(**) Lestat à Louis, dans _Entretien avec un vampire_ :p

A suivre!


	2. Chapitre 2

**Le Bodyguard, Chapitre 2**

Tréville salua le prince, notant la pâleur du visage de Philippe. Ce dernier, par contre, ne semblait pas incommodé par les conséquences de l'incident dont il avait été victime. Assis dans un large fauteuil, enveloppé d'une robe d'intérieur, il semblait avoir conservé sa bonne humeur des dernières semaines.

« Bonjour, Tréville! Et merci d'être venu aussi rapidement… »

Le prince se mit à divaguer au sujet de la plus et du beau temps, mais le capitaine n'était pas dupe : il sentait bien qu'il y avait autre chose dont il voulait s'entretenir. Lorsqu'il remarqua que Philippe était embarrassé d'avoir épuisé ses sujets banals, Tréville en profita pour pousser la conversation vers un terrain plus pratique.

« Sa Majesté m'a fait part de votre désir de voir un de ses mousquetaires vous servir d'escorte… »

Le prince baissa la tête et sourit malicieusement. « C'est exact…je me suis toujours bien entendu avec monsieur Aramis…est-ce que vous me permettez d'emprunter ses services? »

« Je suis très honoré pour lui, Votre Altesse. Je vous l'envoie sur le champ… »

Le vieux mousquetaire allait saluer pour se retirer mais Philippe l'en arrêta.

« Merci beaucoup…autre chose, par contre…C'est d'un ennui mortel, ici! J'aimerais beaucoup revoir Mademoiselle d'Herblay; J'ai très apprécié sa compagnie… Je vous en prie, faites-la venir au Louvre également. »

Voyant sciemment le capitaine s'étrangler et tenter de trouver une défaite pour se sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait, Philippe ne put se retenir et éclata d'un rire franc.

« Oh, pardonnez-moi, monsieur! » fit-il en essuyant une larme de rire. « Je me suis amusé à vos dépends… » Il fit signe à Tréville de s'approcher et ce dernier s'exécuta et se pencha. « Je sais, pour Aramis… » murmura le prince.

Tréville se redressa d'un trait, des sueurs froides lui parcourant le dos. Est-ce qu'Aramis aurait révélé son identité au prince lors de leur entretien dans le jardin du palais? Il le lui avait pourtant interdit!

Philippe secoua la tête et baissa les yeux. « Elle ne sait pas que je le sais… » Moqueur, il releva son regard vers le capitaine. « Mais il n'empêche que je m'ennuie à en mourir, et qu'il me faut aussi quelqu'un pour me protéger. J'avais donc pensé joindre l'utile à l'agréable… »

Tréville déglutit en se souvenant des paroles qu'Aramis avait prononcée à la veille de sa rencontre avec le prince : _Ne me reconnaîtra-t-il pas ?_ Il les avait balayées, mais c'est elle qui avait eu raison. ..Il baissa donc les yeux en signe de soumission; il ne lui restait qu'à remettre sa démission et attendre qu'on l'embastille pour avoir bafoué l'honneur de la compagnie des mousquetaires du roi.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de révéler à quiconque ce secret, » déclara Philippe, très sérieux, en devinant les pensées du capitaine. « Et si, par hasard, on venait à le découvrir, vous avez ma parole : je ferai _tout_ pour la protéger et garder votre honneur sauf. Elle est beaucoup trop précieuse à mes yeux…Aussi, relevez la tête, monsieur, et soyez fier de la décision que vous avez prise autrefois. Je me charge du reste.»

Aramis se mordait les doigts, le cœur lourd et serré de pure angoisse. On avait attenté à la vie de Philippe…le protégé de François, celui qui avait donné sa vie pour le jeune prince! En revêtant des vêtements masculins, elle avait pris la place de son fiancé…En retrouvant Philippe, elle s'était juré, en poursuivant sa carrière de mousquetaire, de perpétuer l'œuvre de son ancien amoureux et de s'assurer du bien-être du prince. Même si la sécurité à l'intérieur des murs du Louvre ne dépendait pas habituellement de la compagnie des mousquetaires, elle considérait l'attentat comme un échec personnel : elle n'avait pas été apte à assurer la complète sureté de Philippe.

Elle se leva en soupirant bruyamment et se mit à faire les cents pas.

« Aramis, cessez de vous en faire pour Son Altesse! Il va bien…il a même demandé à voir le capitaine ce matin… » D'Artagnan tentait de raisonner son amie. Il savait à quel point elle était sensible lorsqu'il s'agissait du prince. Il savait son histoire, et comment, par un étrange hasard, elle et le prince étaient liés… Il se doutait bien que la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas quitté la compagnie, après sa vengeance assouvie, était justement la nouvelle présence de Philippe dans l'entourage du roi.

Ignorant à moitié les paroles du jeune gascon, Aramis regarda une fois de plus au travers de la fenêtre de la salle commune, voulant à tout prix apercevoir la silhouette du capitaine au bout de la cour. Elle avait tellement hâte qu'il revienne! Elle avait milles questions à lui poser…Est-ce que les blessures du prince étaient graves? Que savait-on de l'agresseur? Est-ce que les mousquetaires seraient responsables de l'enquête?

D'Artagnan roula des yeux et secoua la tête tout en souriant. Il se sentait presqu'honoré d'être le seul avec qui Aramis affichait ouvertement ses émotions, même si Athos et Porthos étaient maintenant également au fait de sa véritable identité. C'était charmant de la voir s'énerver comme une femme très émotive alors qu'il l'avait autrefois connue en tant qu'homme sérieux, calme et un peu distant…

Une exclamation tira le jeune homme de ses pensées : c'était Aramis qui, ayant aperçu le capitaine de Tréville, s'était jetée à l'extérieur pour aller à sa rencontre.

Le chef de la compagnie n'avait pas eu besoin que sa jeune protégée ne dise quoi que ce soit; Il n'avait eu qu'à lire sa supplique silencieuse dans son regard bleu. Aussi lui avait-il demandé de le rejoindre dans son cabinet afin de lui faire part des détails de sa rencontre avec le prince.

Assis derrière son bureau, les mains croisées sous son menton, il regardait avec amusement la mousquetaire qui tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa hâte d'en savoir d'avantage. Il aurait juré que le caractère blagueur du prince était contagieux tant il se sentait lui aussi l'envie de lui remettre le petit jeu de mots dont il avait été victime un peu plus tôt…

« Son Altesse se porte bien malgré ses blessures qui sont, somme toutes, mineures. Son estafilade à la jambe ne l'empêche pas de se déplacer, quoiqu'avec quelques difficultés. Par contre, sa main droite ne sera pas valide pendant quelques semaines. »

Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle savait que Philippe allait bien : d'Artagnan le lui avait dit! Mais de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un qui l'avait vu était beaucoup plus rassurant.

« Par contre, Son Altesse s'ennuie…Et elle aimerait… » Tréville lança à la jeune femme un regard à la dérobée, un peu mal à l'aise. Aramis était pendue à ses lèvres, écoutant religieusement toutes ses paroles et attendant impatiemment la suite. Il toussota un peu. « Son Altesse s'ennuie et aimerait revoir Mademoiselle Renée de nouveau. »

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle requête, Aramis se mit à bégayer, tâter ses vêtements, réaliser qu'elle était vêtue en homme, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se présenter devant le prince dans cette tenue…

« Euh…quand? » questionna-t-elle.

« Dès que vous êtes prête, » répondit Tréville. « Je vous laisse une heure pour vous préparer ».

Il sourit en la voyant le saluer et sortir de son cabinet avec précipitation.

Son bras enroulé autour de celui du capitaine de Tréville, marchant dans les couloirs du Louvre, Aramis avait de la difficulté à maintenir un pas lent et régulier, digne d'une femme noble. Autant la première fois où elle avait du rencontrer Philippe, elle avait craint le moment où elle allait être en sa présence, autant aujourd'hui c'était l'inverse : elle voulait courir et se retrouver au plus vite à ses côtés pour le voir, s'assurer elle-même qu'il allait bien, lui garantir son support et sa présence…

Bien qu'elle ait été surprise lorsque son supérieur lui avait présenté la requête du prince, elle avait été toutefois très flattée que Philippe requiert sa présence. Elle s'était lavée et habillée en vitesse, revêtant cette robe qu'elle avait mise leur de leur première rencontre.

Soudainement, il était là devant elle. Elle supprima un hoquet de surprise en voyant son visage et se figea…le découpé de cette moustache était…Aramis avait toujours songé que les manières et la façon de parler de Philippe étaient exactement comme celles de François, mais elle ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'un jour il puisse commencer à lui ressembler physiquement. Cette physionomie la troublait…

Déjà, Tréville s'était discrètement éclipsé pour les laisser seuls.

Comprenant parfaitement la raison de son malaise, le jeune homme s'était approché d'elle. « J'ai demandé au barbier de me couper la moustache, mais je n'avais pas songé qu'il puisse la tailler de cette façon!...Si vous voulez, je la ferai couper complètement… »

« Non!...Non, ça va…Cela vous sied, Votre Altesse, » lui répondit-elle aussitôt.

Du regard, il la gronda pour l'avoir appelé « Votre Altesse », ce qui la fit rire nerveusement. Elle avait été si inquiète pour lui; dès qu'elle avait su à propos de l'attentat, elle n'avait pu ni dormir ni manger, ne pensant qu'à lui. Qu'arriverait-il s'il advenait à disparaître à son tour?

Le prince était un peu confus. Pourquoi trépignait-elle nerveusement, comme si elle avait une demande à lui faire?

De son côté, Aramis ne se retint plus : manquant à l'étiquette royale, elle se jeta contre lui et l'enveloppa de ses bras, sachant qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur pour son geste déplacé. « Oh, Philippe! » murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée. « J'étais si inquiète pour vous! »

Le prince, touché par cet élan spontané, lui retourna l'accolade. Comme il était bon de se sentir apprécié, de se faire offrir cette amitié sincère et désintéressée! « Je vais bien, » répondit-il à voix basse. « Ne vous en faites pas… »

Elle recula et s'excusa. « Pardonnez-moi…je me suis laissée emporter! »

« Vous devriez le faire plus souvent! Vous êtes toujours si sérieuse… »

« Uh? » Elle avait levé le sourcil, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait la qualifier de 'toujours aussi sérieuse ' s'il ne l'avait rencontrée, en tant que 'Renée', qu'une seule fois?

Voyant qu'il avait commis un lapsus plus que révélateur, il détourna son regard d'elle, s'approcha de l'immense fenêtre de sa chambre et se mit à regarder au loin. « Je vous avoue avoir un petit dilemme… » Il lui refit face et lui sourit, plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Mon frère aimerait qu'un mousquetaire me serve d'escorte. Or, j'avais pensé à demander à Aramis, puisque je m'entends particulièrement bien avec lui…Croyez-vous qu'il acceptera? »

Gardant son sang-froid, elle lui répondit fermement. « Je suis certaine qu'il sera très heureux de vous servir et qu'il acceptera sans hésiter votre requête. »

« Vous m'en voyez soulagé! » fit le prince. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et pris ses mains dans les siennes. « Alors, je vous le demande officiellement : acceptez-vous d'être mon escorte? »

Ignorant ses yeux grands ouverts et son exclamation de surprise, Philippe poursuivit en feignant l'innocence. « Au fait…comment est-ce que je dois vous appeler maintenant? Renée? Ou Aramis? »

Sans quitter ses yeux des siens, elle avait reculé de peur et tremblait légèrement. Comment le prince était-il au fait de sa double identité?!

Il savait qu'il lui devait une explication, alors il l'invita à s'asseoir. Prenant aussi place sur une chaise à ses côtés, il se mit à parler tout en fixant vaguement le paysage qui se dessinait devant lui : Paris et la Seine qui se faufilait au travers de la ville.

« En vérité, dès la première fois où je vous ai vue au Louvre, j'ai eu un sentiment de déjà-vu. Vous savez, pendant dix-huit ans, je n'ai rencontré que très peu de personnes. Il y avait Cécile, ma gouvernante, François, mon précepteur…Il y avait aussi un vieux messager qui passait de temps à autre pour prendre de mes nouvelles, mais je ne le voyais toujours que de loin, sans que lui ne me voit. Lorsque j'ai eu environ dix ans, il a cessé de venir; j'ai su plus tard que son absence correspondait à la mort de mon père. » Il s'arrêta un court instant pour prier avant de reprendre sur un ton beaucoup plus enjoué. « Mais entretemps j'avais pu rencontrer, un très bref instant, une toute petite fille. Échappant à la vigilance de ma nourrice, j'étais sorti à l'extérieur. Au loin, il y avait des enfants qui jouaient…l'un d'eux m'a aperçu et s'est dirigé vers moi, me demandant d'aller jouer avec elle. Fidèle à son habitude, ce casse-pieds de François – à ces mots, il lui dédia un clin d'œil - est intervenu et m'a vite ramené à l'intérieur du manoir…mais j'ai eu le temps d'entendre le prénom de cette enfant. Elle s'appelait Renée. »

Aramis était bouche bée. Philippe avait une telle mémoire des événements…le fait qu'il n'eut été en contact avec si peu de gens l'aidait sûrement à mémoriser tous les noms et visages avec autant de détails. « _Je ne me souviens pas de ce moment_ » pensa-t-elle.

« Plus tard, lorsque François nous a annoncé son intention de se marier, je me suis toujours demandé si la 'Renée' de mon enfance était cette même personne qu'il allait épouser. Je me suis donc mis à l'assaillir de questions : D'où vient-elle? À quoi ressemblait-elle? Je crois que je l'ai complètement exaspéré!… »

Tandis que lui fut pris d'un rire franc, Aramis souriait nerveusement, encore sous le choc que son secret ait été si facilement découvert.

Philippe se rembrunit. « Je me suis souvent demandé si François nous aurait quitté, une fois son mariage célébré, ou si vous seriez venue vivre avec nous. Dans mon cœur, j'espérais de toute mes forces qu'il resterait près de moi et que, par le fait même, j'aurais la chance de vous rencontrer...»Puis il ajouta dans un murmure : « Mais tous mes rêves furent détruits, cette nuit-là… »

Il s'arrêta encore et ferma les yeux.

« Lors de ma captivité aux mains du Masque de Fer, j'ai beaucoup médité…J'ai beaucoup pensé à vous, même si je ne vous connaissais que de nom. Je me demandais si ce brigand vous avait fait assassiner, vous aussi. »

Après un instant de silence, Aramis répondit.

« Je…je n'étais pas une cible de choix; je ne savais rien de vous. François était toujours très vague à ce propos, et je respectais son mutisme. Je me doutais bien qu'il avait d'importantes raisons pour se taire…peut-être que c'est pour cette raison que je ne suis pas morte également, ce jour-là…même si à plusieurs reprises j'ai maudit le ciel de ne pas m'avoir fait trépasser avec lui… »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Philippe étendit sa main valide et la posa sur celle d'Aramis. « Je suis heureux que vous soyez toujours en vie, et je remercie le Ciel d'avoir fait croiser nos chemins de nouveaux! »

Elle baissa les yeux. « Je vous demande pardon d'avoir menti à mon sujet… »

« Peuh! » fit Philippe. « Il y a des crimes beaucoup plus graves…si on peut qualifier votre comportement de 'crime'. »

« J'ai pourtant menti à mon roi. Si on découvrait la vérité, c'est l'honneur du pays qui se trouve bafoué! »

« Louis _Le Juste_ passera l'éponge, car son frère jumeau sera là pour lui rappeler que c'est justement grâce à ses mousquetaires, et spécialement vous, s'il n'a pas été exécuté! »

Aramis le regarda, confuse.

« Dès la première fois où je vous ai vue, en tant que faux roi, j'ai eu un sentiment de malaise. Bien sûr, je jouais la comédie et je suivais les conseils de Milady…Mais j'étais incapable de m'imaginer vous parlant seul à seul. Un jour, vous êtes venue au Louvre pour m'entretenir…On vous a renvoyée, sous prétexte que je ne recevais personne sans la présence de Milady…Elle avait bien raison d'avoir usé de ce subterfuge : j'aurais tout gâché son plan si je vous avais rencontré, ce jour-là. Plusieurs fois, je me suis demandé si c'était une morbide coïncidence d'avoir placé devant moi une personne qui ressemblait trop à la femme que François aurait épousée. Puis je me disais 'Mais non, c'est un homme, pas une femme', sans arriver à me convaincre complètement. Alors je me suis mis à avoir des remords à propos de l'incarcération de Louis; Chaque fois que je vous voyais, je ne cessais de penser à François, et à ce qu'il dirait s'il m'avait vu agir de cette façon. »

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, la jeune femme restait muette.

« Je voulais en savoir plus sur vous; mais j'aurais attiré l'attention de Milady si j'avais fait des recherches ouvertement. Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas trop masculine, même habillée en homme! »

Elle rit doucement.

« Aussi, lorsque Louis m'a dit que le capitaine de Tréville voulait me faire rencontrer quelqu'un, j'ai tout de suite pensé que ce pouvait être vous. J'étais si heureux mais à la fois si honteux ...Puis je vous ai vu, et j'ai tout de suite su que la Renée de mon enfance était la Renée que François voulait épouser, et qu'elle était maintenant un mousquetaire du nom d'Aramis. »

Elle serra ses doigts autour de la main de Philippe. « Je vous suis très reconnaissante de m'accepter, malgré l'étrange vie que j'ai menée. »

« Alors vous acceptez de me tenir compagnie, le temps que je guérisse? »

« Bien sûr…je suis réellement honorée… »

Le prince referma à son tour sa main. Ils se tinrent ainsi pendant un long moment, regardant au loin la Seine qui miroitait sous les rayons du soleil.

***A suivre!


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

« Et si nous jouions aux échecs? »

Toujours assis près d'une fenêtre qui laissait largement pénétrer la lumière et la chaleur d'un soleil d'après-midi, Philippe et Aramis placèrent leurs pièces sur l'échiquier. Ils venaient à peine de se mettre à jouer lorsqu'un jeune valet entra timidement dans la chambre et annonça la présence du roi. Les deux se levèrent donc et saluèrent le monarque qui entrait.

« Pardonnez-moi, » fit Louis à l'intention de son jumeau. « J'ignorais que vous étiez en… – il jeta un regard de côté vers Aramis –… charmante compagnie! » Il se tourna alors vers la jeune femme, prit sa main et la baisa. « Madame, puis-je vous emprunter mon frère un instant? »

« Je vous en prie, sire, » répondit-elle d'une voix plus flutée que d'ordinaire : Il ne fallait surtout pas que le roi ne fasse le lien entre « elle » et Aramis…

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent, Louis tirant Philippe par le bras presque au point de lui faire mal. Ayant rejoint un petit boudoir attenant à la chambre du prince, le roi lui fit volte-face et se mit à le gronder à voix basse. « Je vous avait pourtant dit de ne pas rester seul! Vous n'avez pas retenu votre leçon?» D'un doigt accusateur, il pointa alors la main blessée du prince.

« Seul? Mais vous avez vu par vous-même que je ne l'étais pas… » répondit le cadet innocemment.

« Seul avec une femme revient au même qu'être complètement seul : elle ne peut pas vous protéger! Et d'ailleurs… sans chaperon? Le Louvre est une machine à rumeurs sans fond! Dans quelques minutes on dira qu'elle est votre maitresse! »

Philippe leva un sourcil, amusé. « Et si c'était le cas? »

La mâchoire de Louis tomba. « Comment? » s'écria-t-il. L'idée que le prince puisse collectionner les favorites comme l'avait fait leur père, -et ainsi que leur frère Gaston! - le faisait pâlir. A n'en pas douter, Philippe semblait avoir hérité des gênes du 'Vert Gallant' : charismatique, enjoué, séducteur…combien de femmes avaient-elles tourné autour de lui, depuis moins de deux ans? Prude, Louis n'avait jamais questionné son frère et demandé les détails de ses sorties avec ces filles…qui s'éclipsaient aussitôt que le prince leur faisait part de sa décision de renier à son droit de succession au trône. Philippe ne semblait toutefois pas incommodé de ces brusques départs, comme si en fait il était plutôt heureux d'avoir la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre.

Devinant ses pensées, Philippe secoua la tête. « Mais non! Ce n'est qu'une amie! Et je suis en parfaite sécurité avec elle…» Le plus jeune des deux s'éloigna en boitant.

En le regardant le quitter, le roi commenta. « Milady aussi était de vos amis… »

Philippe se retourna sur le champ, aussitôt rouge de colère, et fusilla son frère du regard. Encore très honteux d'avoir été berné par la belle anglaise, il en gardait un souvenir cuisant que les jaloux de la Cour ne manquaient pas de lui rappeler.

Le prince savait qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner la confiance du roi facilement, encore moins en lui présentant une femme qui sortait de nulle part. D'autant plus qu'il se devait de protéger le pseudonyme et le secret d'Aramis à tout prix, il ne pouvait pas utiliser cet atout à son avantage.

« C'est sans doute une autre intrigante qui vous brisera le coeur, » ajouta Louis. « D'ailleurs, son regard m'est familier… »

Il fallait jouer la carte de la confiance. Quelle était la personne la plus intègre et la plus fiable du royaume? Une fidélité à toutes épreuves, qui l'avait prouvé à maintes reprises? Qui avait à cœur le bien-être du roi et du royaume avant ses propres intérêts? Une personne dont le nom seul faisait trembler et qui inspirait tout de suite le respect?

Devant son idée, Philippe sourit.

« Bien sûr que son visage vous est familier…vous l'avez sans doute déjà rencontrée auparavant!… »

« Vraiment? Qui est-ce, alors? » demanda Louis, curieux.

Le prince sortit du boudoir et rejoignit Aramis, lui prit la main et se tourna vers le monarque.

« Mais c'est Madame de Tréville, voyons! »

Les réflexes de soldat d'Aramis l'empêchèrent de s'étrangler et de se mettre à hurler. Aussi garda-t-elle un visage plutôt impassible, malgré que sa mâchoire lui faisait horriblement mal à force de serrer les dents, de même que les ongles de sa main gauche plantée dans sa paume.

« Madame de Tréville…? » fit le roi en fouillant autant qu'il le put dans sa mémoire. « Mais bien sûr! » mentit-il. Il se tourna alors vers Aramis. « Pardonnez-moi, madame. Mon étourderie est injustifiable. Une beauté pareille ne saurait pourtant échapper à mes souvenirs! »

La jeune femme afficha un sourire forcé. D'un côté, elle n'avait jamais aimé les compliments flagorneurs de ce genre; d'un autre, elle appréhendait déjà les foudres du capitaine pour cette fourberie à l'égard du roi… et de lui-même.

« Elle me tiendra compagnie durant ma convalescence… » fit le prince, très fier.

« Bien, très bien! » répliqua Louis, heureux et soulagé. Il n'aurait espéré meilleure présence pour son frère : l'épouse du capitaine de sa garde! Elle devait être aussi droite et vertueuse que son illustre conjoint. « Est-ce que votre mari vous a dit que Son Altesse avait aussi besoin qu'un de ses hommes veille sur lui? »

« Madame seule me servira d'escorte, » commenta Philippe. « A l'instar de son noble époux, Madame sait parfaitement manier les armes. »

« Pardon? » articula faiblement le roi.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Votre Altesse, » lui murmura Aramis à l'oreille, entre ses dents serrées.

« Mais bien sûr que c'est une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas mon frère? » Philippe prit les deux mains d'Aramis dans les siennes. « En passant inaperçue, nous pourrons plus facilement démasquer mes agresseurs. N'est-ce pas ce que nous voulons? »

Louis lui lança un regard perplexe.

« D'ailleurs, vous m'avez dit vous-même que je pouvais choisir l'escorte qui me convenait le mieux… » continua le cadet.

Sentant son incrédulité peser, le prince se pressa de rajouter : « Il y aura une partie de chasse bientôt… Elle aura alors l'occasion de vous prouver son talent! Même avec une seule main, j'ai bien l'intention de vous battre, cette fois-ci! Nous ferons équipe, n'est-ce pas Madame? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui, malgré son mutisme, lui lançait des regards incertains.

Philippe savait exactement l'énorme affection que son frère avait pour la chasse, aussi avait-il touché sa corde sensible. Comme il l'avait espéré, le roi oublia subitement tout de l'affaire de l'escorte et ne pensa qu'à la battue qui devait alors lieu dans quelques jours.

« Je me réjouis d'avance! Mais n'oubliez pas, mon cher frère, que je suis plutôt imbattable dans ce domaine! » Il salua Aramis bien bas. « Madame, je me languis de me mesurer à vos talents! Si vous avez eu Monsieur de Tréville comme professeur, j'aurai alors un adversaire coriace! Sur ce, je vous quitte…»

Jubilant, le roi s'éloigna, se demandant néanmoins comment il aurait pu oublier que le capitaine de sa garde personnelle était marié…

Sitôt le monarque les ayant quittés, Aramis se jeta contre le prince.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux! Le capitaine sera furieux contre moi! » Dans ses yeux bleus se lisait une crainte profonde envers son supérieur. Y avait-il en effet de plus grande peur, pour un mousquetaire, que celle d'encourir la colère de Monsieur de Tréville?

Philippe rit doucement. « Auriez-vous peur de lui? Ne vous en faites pas, je vais lui parler moi-même. » Il posa les mains sur ses frêles épaules. « Mais vous tremblez! Allons donc, ais-je vraiment affaire à Aramis, le seul homme qui ait justement remplacé Tréville pendant son absence? Qui s'est battu contre le Masque de Fer? Qui a affronté la mort à plusieurs reprises? Vos exploits, on les raconte souvent dans les salons…vous êtes la coqueluche de ces dames, votre courage est légendaire…et maintenant vous tremblez devant une aventure aussi banale que celle de se faire appeler 'Madame de Tréville'? Vous êtes vraiment adorable! »

Sans y songer, il l'attira vers lui pour la réconforter et posa ses lèvres sur son front. Ce n'est que lorsque sa bouche toucha la peau d'Aramis que Philippe réalisa son geste et se figea: c'était un mouvement qu'il avait répété plusieurs fois, presque machinalement, avec ses maitresses passées. Un geste mi-moqueur mi-charmeur, un peu trop familier pour être fait avec la fiancée de son ancien précepteur, mais qu'il avait exécuté tellement naturellement qu'il s'en sentait honteux. Et maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait agit avec elle, devant le roi, comme s'il ne lui devait aucun respect particulier alors qu'il l'avait toujours mise sur un piédestal.

Il se sépara donc d'elle, très mal à l'aise et évitant de croiser son regard. « Euh…je…je vais faire venir Tréville pour lui exposer l'affaire. Pourquoi n'en profitez-vous pas pour aller rencontrer Bonacieux et vous faire faire quelques robes? Les commères de la Cour s'en donneraient à cœur joie si ma partenaire n'était pas vêtue à la dernière mode…mettez le tout sur mon crédit… »

Silencieuse, elle acquiesça à sa demande, salua le jeune homme et sortit rapidement sans regarder derrière elle.

Quel était ce sentiment soudain, celui de se retrouver plusieurs années en arrière, comme si le temps n'avait fait que s'arrêter et qu'elle se réveillait enfin d'un étrange rêve? Quelle était cette impression que François n'était pas mort, mais qu'il se trouvait juste là, derrière la porte? Que c'était lui qui lui avait parlé, qui lui avait pris la main, qui avait posé ses lèvres sur son front, avec la même douceur et la même affection qu'autrefois? Quelle était cette envie de sentir sa chaleur contre sa peau tout en l'entendant dire les mots qu'elle n'avait pas entendus depuis si longtemps?

 _Voyons, tu divagues! Ce n'est pas François!_

Pourtant…

Le cœur d'Aramis battait à tout rompre : pour la première fois en sept ans, elle se sentait rougir de plaisir.

C'est avec empressement qu'elle s'était rendue chez Monsieur Bonacieux. Alors qu'elle avait autrefois redouté chaque fois qu'elle s'était présentée chez lui pour se faire tailler un nouveau pourpoint, il était si étrange d'y aller allègrement. Quel tissu choisirait-elle? Quelle couleur lui siérait le mieux? Et le découpé?

Elle se sentait lui pousser des ailes. Elle pourrait elle-même choisir la robe qu'elle voudrait! Lorsqu'elle avait quitté sa vie féminine, à cette époque c'était encore sa tante qui gérait ses toilettes et ses bijoux…mais maintenant elle était libre! Libre de choisir, de décider! C'était enivrant!

En entrant dans l'atelier, il semblait bien que le vieux tailleur ait remarqué que le visage de sa nouvelle cliente lui était familier, mais il ne posa pas trop de questions.

« Ah, j'ignorais que Monsieur de Tréville était marié…alors, madame : en quoi puis-je vous servir? »

Elle était si excitée qu'elle ne comprenait qu'à moitié les questions qu'il lui posait. Pour l'aider dans ses choix, il lui avait présenté quelques dessins de modèles avant de lui montrer de nombreux tissus…Quoi? Il fallait réellement choisir? Mais ils étaient tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres!

Elle capta son reflet dans le miroir tandis qu'elle laissait l'homme prendre ses mesures sans qu'elle n'en fut gênée. _Me trouvera-t-on jolie?_

Elle rougit et détourna ses yeux de son image. Avait-elle vraiment pensé cela? Alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour se cacher et dissimuler ses traits de femmes, était-elle vraiment en train de maintenant désirer tout le contraire? Elle avait toujours été coquette, même en se faisant passer pour un homme…était-ce toutes ces années de refoulement qui remontaient soudainement à la surface, comme une vague énorme s'écroule et efface tout sur son passage? Comment expliquer cette soudaine envie de reprendre sa vie de femme?

Étouffant de pur bonheur, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et de tournoyer sur elle-même.

Étonné, monsieur Bonacieux sourit aussi. « Ah, ça se voit que vous êtes heureuse, madame! Vous resplendissez! J'aurais beau coudre la plus affreuse des toilettes, c'est vers vous qu'on se retournera et qu'on versera les compliments! »

Comment pourrait-elle être malheureuse? Elle avait retrouvé François!...Certes, pas lui, mais un homme qui était exactement comme lui, et avec qui elle allait passer les prochaines semaines! Elle ne serait pas obligée de se cacher, de se compresser douloureusement la poitrine, de parler avec une voix grave…on la saluerait, on lui baserait les mains…elle irait dans les salons, elle profiterait de la table du Louvre…Ah, mais ce n'était pas si désagréable du tout, d'être « mariée »!

Elle s'arrêta. Mais…mais ce chaste baiser… que signifiait-il? Elle s'était complètement figée lorsqu'elle l'avait senti se rapprocher; elle était complètement glacée lorsqu'il avait posée ses lèvres sur son front. C'était un geste moqueur, certes, mais…il y avait si longtemps que…

Non! Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller aux sentiments! Et puis, ce n'était pas Philippe qui l'attirait, mais l'ombre de François derrière lui…n'est-ce pas?

Philippe avait fait revenir Tréville au Louvre. Il lui avait exposé son plan et comment, pour déjouer la méfiance du roi, il avait fait d'Aramis sa « femme ». Malgré l'incongruité de la situation, le capitaine avait très bien accepté la nouvelle, ayant qualifiée l'idée de « bonne », blaguant même en disant qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre d'avoir subitement une jeune et jolie épouse, obéissante en plus. Il la logerait chez elle, pour plus de crédibilité. Il suggéra aussi que-…

Mais l'esprit du prince était tout à fait ailleurs. Ils ne partageraient pas la même couche, n'est-ce pas? Il y avait des limites à pousser la crédibilité! L'idée qu'Aramis vive sous le toit d'un autre homme le rendait…jaloux? Est-ce que c'était une technique du mousquetaire pour attirer la jeune femme vers lui? Et si Aramis avait des sentiments pour Tréville, ou pour un autre homme? Elle semblait pourtant encore très imprégnée du souvenir de François…

« Votre Altesse? » le questionna Tréville en le regardant intensément.

Philippe sursauta, réalisant que, absorbé dans ses pensées, il avait complètement perdu le fil de la conversation. « Vous…vous disiez? » fit-il, confus.

« Je disais qu'il serait mieux qu'Ar…Appelons-la Renée; n'utilisons plus son nom d'emprunt. »

« Oui, bien sûr… »

« Alors, je disais…Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous laisser seul. Votre assassin refera une autre tentative. » Tréville fit une pause et se pencha vers le prince, tirant de sa poche un papier qu'il se mit à parcourir des yeux. « Nous avons fait des recherches sur cet homme. Le vicomte de Mohen, un courtisan sans histoire; marié, deux fils. C'est tout. Il sort de nulle part. Il pourrait très bien s'agir d'un fanatique, mais si c'était le cas, il ne se serait pas empoisonné. » Il fit une autre pause pour laisser Philippe analyser ce qu'il venait de dire. « Ce qui veut dire qu'il avait des informations à cacher…comme le nom de la personne pour qui il agissait. Par conséquent, et je suis désolé de vous le dire de cette façon, il y aura certainement une autre tentative contre vous. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, jusqu'au moment où Philippe laissa tomber la tête vers l'avant en soupirant de découragement.

« Pour cette raison, Renée restera à vos côtés au Louvre et ce, jour et nuit. Je ne suis pas inquiet pour elle, ni pour vous. Elle veillera sur vous et saura vous défendre…Et vous aviez raison : en ayant une femme dans votre entourage, elle n'attirera pas l'attention. Les meurtriers n'y prendront pas garde, et se jetteront dans le piège!»

Le prince avait soudainement redressé la tête. Avait-il bien entendu? Elle resterait près de lui…jour et nuit? Il déglutit, songeant à toute la promiscuité qu'il aurait avec Aramis….Était-ce trop? Mon Dieu, il n'avait passé que quelques heures avec elle et déjà il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré. Lorsqu'elle l'avait serré dans ses bras, il avait tellement apprécié le contact! Il avait pu humer son doux parfum, effleuré ses cheveux du bout des doigts, sentir les courbes de son corps pressées contre le sien…

« Votre Altesse? » répéta patiemment Tréville, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas de lever le ton et de l'apostropher pour son manque d'attention. « Je comprends que vous soyez bouleversé, surtout après ce qui est arrivé hier… Mais vous ne pouvez pas baisser votre garde, vous non plus! »

Philippe secoua la tête; son comportement devenait problématique. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Peut-être une soirée au salon de Madame de Chevreuse le distrairait?

« Je vous envoie Renée dès ce soir… » fit Tréville avant de partir.

Le prince soupira mais sourit en même temps : en ce qui concernait sa tactique de distraction, c'était raté…

 _A suivre!_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Les mains croisées sous son menton, les sourcils froncés, le capitaine de Tréville regardait ses hommes avec une attention digne d'un oiseau de proie. Athos, Porthos et d'Artagnan se tenaient devant lui, attendant avec impatience de savoir pourquoi leur supérieur les avait fait appeler dans son cabinet.

« C'est au sujet d'Aramis… » commença-t-il en relevant légèrement la tête. Les trois mousquetaires se raidirent en entendant le nom de leur compagnon.

Tréville ne faisait ni dans les détours, ni dans la dentelle. Aussi ce fut droit au but qu'il exposa à ses hommes de confiance la situation.

« Vous êtes au courant qu'on a attenté à la vie de Son Altesse, le prince Philippe…Sa Majesté a insisté pour qu'un mousquetaire soit donc responsable de la sécurité personnelle de son frère. Son Altesse a choisi Aramis. »

Le capitaine fit une pause avant de poursuivre sur la partie la plus délicate du plan.

« Son Altesse a admirablement jugé qu'en ayant une escorte qui passerait inaperçue, nous pourrions plus facilement leurrer ses assassins. C'est pour cette raison qu'Aramis…-cette fois, Tréville rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux un instant-…enfin, _elle_ sera vêtue selon sa vraie nature. » Il s'arrêta encore pour juger de la réaction de ses soldats : les trois se regardaient, acquiesçant silencieusement de la tête et approuvant le projet.

Satisfait, l'homme grisonnant poursuivit. « Vous la croiserez certainement au Louvre à un moment ou à un autre…Vous devrez agir familièrement avec elle. »

« Mais comment devrons-nous la nommer, capitaine? » demanda Athos, perspicace. « Je suppose qu'il nous faut à tout prix éviter d'utiliser le nom d'Aramis. »

Tréville toussota. « En effet!...aussi l'appellerez-vous... _Madame de Tréville. »_

Les trois hommes s'esclaffèrent de rire, incapable de retenir leur hilarité, ne sachant pas ce qui était le plus drôle : que leur supérieur rougisse furieusement en leur annonçant son plan, ou de s'imaginer Aramis au bras de Tréville. Les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient trahissaient le fait qu'ils allaient bien se moquer de leur amie et ce, pendant longtemps! Tréville grogna légèrement devant la réaction des jeunes hommes, mais il ne leur en voulait pas : la situation était si étrange qu'elle en devenait risible. Le plus important par contre, c'était que personne ne fasse la connexion entre Renée et Aramis.

« Au fait, qu'adviendra-t-il d'Aramis? Si elle n'est plus avec nous, à la caserne on se demandera certainement où elle est passée… » demanda judicieusement d'Artagnan, une fois son fou rire apaisé.

« Un long voyage en Suisse pour s'occuper d'un parent mourant sera son excuse. Vous répandrez la nouvelle au reste de la compagnie. Je ne veux AUCUNE allusion ouverte au sujet d'Aramis durant le temps de cette mission, suis-je bien clair? Nous devons faire oublier ce personnage à tout prix…déjà que Son Altesse a deviné elle-même la supercherie… »

« Mais alors, le roi…? » questionna Porthos.

« Le roi n'en sait toujours rien, et n'en saura _jamais_ rien. Il croit dur comme fer qu'il s'agit de mon épouse… »

Malgré le regard orageux du capitaine, une autre salve de rire interrompit la conversation.

Le roi avait ordonné que les appartements de Madame de Tréville soient aussitôt préparés, bien qu'il se demandait encore comment une noble femme pouvait défendre son frère. Ce dernier semblait si convaincu…Peut-être avait-elle un cri si strident qu'il terrassait ses adversaires? Non, non, Philippe avait bien dit qu'elle savait manier les armes… Mais oui, c'était cela! Épouse du capitaine des mousquetaires, excellente chasseresse, elle savait sans doute manier le mousquet à la perfection! Il se souvenait d'une jeune femme que lui avait présentée le cardinal, quelques années plus tôt…elle aussi, savait très bien chasser au mousquet. Louis sourit : il devrait lancer la mode de la chasse pour les femmes…Leurs présences agrémenterait largement les battues, et elles se plaindraient moins d'attendre que ces messieurs reviennent de leur excursion!

Il jugea le travail effectué par les nombreux serviteurs, satisfait de la somptuosité de la pièce. La comtesse serait sûrement contente de son nouveau logement…Louis s'arrêta soudainement dans ses pensées. Il avait fait préparer ces appartements dans l'aile Est…tandis que ceux de Philippe étaient tout à l'opposé…Les femmes d'un côté du Louvre, les hommes de l'autre… Cela posait problème; à quoi servait une escorte si elle ne se tenait pas _très près_ de la personne à surveiller?

Perplexe, le roi croisa le cardinal de Richelieu dans le corridor du palais.

« Éminence, j'ai une question délicate, et j'ai besoin d'une solution… »

Après avoir exposé au prélat le plan impliquant Philippe et Renée, il fit alors cette interrogation : «Est-il mal, aux yeux de l'Eglise, qu'une femme mariée ait ses appartements près de ceux d'un homme, mon frère de surcroît? »

Richelieu réfléchit un instant. « J'ignorais que Monsieur de Tréville était marié… » fit-il, ignorant tout de la question.

« Figurez-vous que je l'ai complètement oublié également! Mais en croisant Tréville un peu plus tôt, il me disait que son épouse avait toujours détesté les mondanités, et passait le plus clair de son temps à prier au couvent des filles de Saint-Marcel. »

« Les filles de Saint-Marcel? » s'exclama l'homme d'église, horrifié qu'une pareille présence se promène librement au Louvre.

Le roi secoua la tête. « Non, ce n'est pas ça…Philippe la connaît de longue date; une étrange coïncidence! Elle était la fiancée de l'homme qui lui a servit de précepteur durant son enfance. A la mort de celui-ci, elle a épousé Tréville pour contenter sa famille, mais a toujours considéré son geste comme un affront sérieux à son premier amour, ainsi qu'aux lois de l'Église… »

« Les lois de l'Église? »

« Ils n'ont aucun enfant… » répondit Louis en faisant tournoyer ses mains, un peu rougissant.

« Oh…je comprends… » Richelieu déduit que le mariage entre Tréville et sa femme n'avait sans aucun doute pas été consommé. « Une noble femme, à n'en pas douter! Elle aurait pu demander l'annulation du mariage ce qui, à mon humble avis, est aussi pire qu'un divorce. » Il frémit en pensant aux hérésies commises auparavant chez leurs cousins d'Angleterre. « Je crois qu'il ne pose aucun problème qu'une femme d'une telle vertu ait ses appartements près de ceux de Son Altesse… »

« Bien! » déclara Louis, la conscience tranquille. « Merci, Richelieu. »

Le cardinal salua le souverain qui s'éloignait, ce dernier ordonnant à sa horde de valets de déplacer les nouveaux appartements tout à l'opposé du palais.

« Mais qui est cette jeune blonde? »

« Quoi? Vous n'êtes pas au courant, ma chère? »

« Nenni…allez, dites-moi vite! »

« C'est Madame de Tréville, la toute nouvelle coqueluche du prince Philippe!… »

« Madame de Tréville? J'ignorais que ce bougon de capitaine était marié… »

Cachées derrières leurs volumineux éventails, un groupe de femmes se tenait près de la fenêtre et commentait chacun des invités qui débarquaient de leur carrosse, à l'entrée de la demeure.

Dans son hôtel particulier, Madame de Chevreuse tenait un salon mondain tous les mercredis. Nombreux nobles s'y retrouvaient. Parmi eux, plusieurs courtisans, habitués des couloirs du Louvre, échangeaient ouvertement leurs frustrations, leurs espérances, et bien sûr les cancans de l'heure; Des artistes venaient présenter les uns leurs musiques, les autres leurs poèmes; Les protestataires déblatéraient leurs manifestes; Les libertins lisaient à voix haute des livres mis à l'index. Chaque semaine promettait aux participants une variété de divertissements.

Enfin, c'était aussi l'endroit idéal pour lancer ou démentir les rumeurs.

Lorsque Philippe et Aramis arrivèrent dans le grand salon, tous les regards s'étaient portés vers eux avant de se tourner vers l'hôtesse des lieux, la duchesse de Chevreuse.

« Votre Altesse! » fit cette dernière en s'approchant du prince avant de faire une profonde révérence. « Nous avons tous été peinés et scandalisés par le malheureux accident dont vous avez été victime dernièrement…Mais est-ce bien sage de sortir? »

« Le Louvre est beaucoup trop ennuyant pour que je m'y restreigne…et pas plus sécuritaire que les rues de Paris! D'ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup trop votre salon, » répondit Philippe en prenant la main de son interlocutrice pour la baiser.

« Vous me flattez, Votre Excellence… » Madame de Chevreuse regarda par-dessus l'épaule du prince. « Et qui est cette charmante personne qui vous accompagne? » ajouta-t-elle sans fausseté.

Prenant la main d'Aramis, le prince la fit avancer. « Permettez-moi de vous présenter la comtesse de Tréville. Non seulement me tiendra-t-elle compagnie durant ma convalescence, elle me sert aussi d'escorte dans tous mes déplacements. »

« Ah… » ne put qu'émettre la duchesse, abasourdie. « Aaaaahh! » poursuivit-elle avec un petit sourire entendu.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, » murmura Philippa à son oreille en lui retournant le sourire. « Mes hommages, madame! » fit-il à voix haute en s'éloignant.

Dès qu'il fut hors de portée de voix, un couple s'approcha prestement de la femme.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, madame de Chevreuse? »

« Le prince n'a jamais présenté ouvertement ses maitresses… mais n'a jamais nié en avoir non plus, au contraire. Hors, c'est la première fois qu'il insiste pour dire qu'il ne s'agit pas de sa favorite. » Elle fit une pause. « D'ailleurs, il a toujours été plein de morale, n'ayant aucun intérêt pour les femmes déjà mariées… »

« Alors…votre verdict? »

Chevreuse plissa les yeux et scruta Aramis pendant un moment. A moins qu'elle ne soit une maitresse très réservée, elle n'agissait en rien comme les autres prétendantes qui s'étaient littéralement pendues au bras du prince. Elle ne portait qu'un banal collier de perles…alors que Philippe était plutôt du genre à inonder ses amoureuses de beaux bijoux. Peut-être que le roi, redoutant que son jumeau ne finisse dépravé comme leur jeune frère Gaston, ne lui ait imposé un chaperon, un dragon apparenté au chef de sa garde personnelle?… Qui plus est, il était plutôt dangereux de courtiser la femme d'un homme comme le capitaine de Tréville…

« Je doute fortement qu'il s'agisse de sa maitresse… » fit Chevreuse à voix basse. « Mais seul le temps nous le dira!… »

Avec Philippe, c'était comme se trouver de nouveau avec François…tout du prince transpirait celui qui l'avait éduqué… Aramis avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. C'était si différent de la vie qu'elle avait connue jusqu'à ce matin même! Sans dire qu'elle troquerait sur le champ sa casaque contre une paire d'escarpins, elle devait admettre que les participants du salon n'avait rien en commun avec la courtisanerie habituelle du Louvre : mis de côté, les compliments flagorneurs et les courbettes qui s'éternisaient; oubliés, les trop-pleins de bonnes manières : on était ici pour se détendre et se divertir. On s'évasait allègrement sur les divans, on riait à gorge déployée…Madame de Chevreuse insistait pour établir un climat d'une franchise irréprochable, si bien qu'elle évitait d'inviter ceux qu'elle considérait comme trop pincés.

S'imprégnant complètement de l'atmosphère détendue, conversant et riant joyeusement avec les invités de la duchesse, oubliant tout de la mission dont elle était chargée, Aramis attirait vers elle les regards et les interrogations des convives. On testait son esprit sur des sujets philosophiques. On remarquait son sens de la répartie et sa façon diplomatique d'éviter les questions délicates.

« Elle est intelligente, » murmura au prince un homme assis à ses côtés.

« Vous n'avez pas idée, » répliqua Philippe sans quitter sa partenaire des yeux. Peu inquiet pour sa propre sécurité, sachant très bien que les invités de Chevreuse étaient triés sur le volet et complètement dédiés à la cause de la reine Anne et donc, presque automatiquement, à la sienne également, compte tenu de l'excellente amitié qu'il avait avec sa belle-soeur, Philippe se perdit aussi dans le moment présent. Elle était belle…elle était si belle lorsqu'elle riait! Pas étonnant que François ait été subitement amoureux d'elle. Il se rappelait les soupirs absents de son précepteur, son impatience à terminer les leçons qu'il lui donnait pour pouvoir sortir et aller la rencontrer, le sourire béat qu'il avait au visage lorsqu'il rentrait enfin, se plaignant, malgré l'heure tardive, que le soleil se couchait trop tôt…Il était si amoureux…

Amoureux?

Est-ce qu'il devenait, lui aussi, amoureux de la même femme? Mais non, il ne pouvait pas faire cet affront à l'homme qui avait perdu la vie à cause de lui…Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Renée était une femme pleine de courage, de noblesse…Il l'avait connue en tant qu'Aramis : il savait donc de quelle grandeur elle était capable ses actions parlaient pour elle.

Sombrer dans une douce folie amoureuse : C'était si tentant…

« Attention, Votre Altesse…Votre regard pourrait la brûler! » lui chuchota le même homme d'un ton moqueur.

« Les dernières nouvelles, Monseigneur… »

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années s'agenouilla devant son maitre, attendant que ce dernier lui fasse signe de se relever. Assis nonchalamment au travers d'un large fauteuil, semblant fixer le vide devant lui, il demeura silencieux. Ses riches vêtements trahissaient le niveau de luxe qu'il s'accordait; le décor autour de lui aussi. D'imposants meubles emplissaient le petit pavillon intérieur qu'il venait de se faire construire. Les murs n'étaient que fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'arrière de sa demeure : de vastes jardins verts et fleuris qui s'étendaient jusqu'aux limites d'une dense forêt.

Il parla enfin après un long moment.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Avant-hier, Mohen a échoué. Il s'est donné la mort. Par conséquent, aucune information ne s'est perdue. »

« Ça, je le savais déjà, » fit le seigneur avec dédain.

Le plus jeune frémit d'angoisse. Les colères de son maitre étaient à éviter à tout prix. Il espérait donc que la suite des renseignements qu'il possédait serait intéressante…

« Le prince Philippe s'est doté d'une escorte. »

En entendant ces mots, le maître leva un sourcil. « Une escorte? Vraiment? »

Le messager émit un petit rire. « Pire encore, monseigneur…une femme. »

Cette fois, un rire puissant empli la pièce. L'homme se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Admirant les somptueuses terres de son domaine, il se mit à mâchouiller l'ongle de son pouce.

« Une femme, hum? Et c'est qui, cette pute? »

« La femme du capitaine des mousquetaires. »

« Tréville? » fit le supérieur en se retournant d'un bloc. « Tu te fous de moi? »

Le jeune secoua la tête rapidement. « C'est ce qu'on disait au salon de Madame de Chevreuse, Votre Excellence! »

L'homme se frotta le menton. « J'avais pourtant déjà fait des recherches approfondies sur Tréville, dans le passé… Cet homme n'a pas d'épouse… » Perplexe, il se perdit dans ses pensées. Se pourrait-il que, depuis les deux dernières années, il se soit marié?

« Quoiqu'il en soit, il y a toujours cette femme collée aux talons du prince…et elle ne le lâche pas des yeux. »

« Et alors? Débarrassez-vous d'elle, puis de Philippe! Passe le mot à Marat et Soubanne : je me fiche de ce que vous faites avec la fille, mais le prince, je le veux mort!»

« A vos ordres! »

Le messager s'éclipsa, laissant son maitre seul.

 _Philippe…sale larve infecte…je te tuerai!_

(A suivre!)


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Aramis ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Le soleil qui filtrait à travers les volets de bois de la fenêtre de sa petite chambre l'aveuglait. Elle sourit en repensant à la soirée de la veille; elle n'avait trouvé le sommeil qu'après un très long moment, trop excitée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Même si elle aurait préféré échanger avec les hommes présents au salon de Madame de Chevreuse, elle avait presque aimé écouter les ragots des femmes : c'était comme une amusante session d'espionnage qui, se dit-elle, pourrait très bien finir par la mener sur la piste de l'assassin du prince…

Aujourd'hui marquait le début d'une toute nouvelle aventure : elle passerait tous ses jours et toutes ses nuits au Louvre, en compagnie de Philippe. Il était certain qu'elle devrait être sur ses gardes à tout moment, mais elle voyait aussi cette mission comme de légères vacances : une petite pause de sa vie de mousquetaire, un aperçu de ce qu'aurait été sa vie si le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Reprendre sa vie avec l'ombre de François…

Elle sourit de plus belle et s'étira longuement avant de pousser les couvertures de côté et de se lever. Elle fit un pas hors du lit puis s'arrêta brusquement.

« Pardieu…quelle poisse! » siffla-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Elle passa ses doigts sur son entrejambe ensanglantée. Il n'avait fallu que quelques heures vêtue de vêtements féminins pour que son corps agisse aussi comme tel? Après tant d'années à s'être tu, le voilà qu'il s'exprimait avec force, comme un rappel lui disant qu'avec son lot de bijoux, de belles robes, et de compliments, une femme devait toutefois se soumettre aux aléas moins reluisants de son sexe.

Le bon côté de la chose, se dit-elle en sortant un sceau rempli de 'guenilles' de sous son lit, c'est qu'en portant une robe, elle pourrait plus aisément camoufler cet encombrant système sous des jupes amples que sous une étroite culotte. Qui plus est, il était plus aisé de palier à ce handicap dans la solitude de sa demeure; elle n'aurait sans doute pas songé à apporter ce genre de matériel elle avec au Louvre. C'était une bénédiction déguisée, que ça se présente ce matin…

Pour une question d'apparences, et surtout pour éviter tout lien entre Renée et Aramis, elle s'était rendue au manoir de Tréville, situé un peu aux limites de la ville. Le capitaine n'avait pas tardé à la rejoindre : En tant 'qu'époux', c'était lui qui se devait de présenter officiellement sa femme au roi et au prince. Dans le carrosse les menant au Louvre, le trajet fut occupé à mettre Aramis au courant de l'histoire de leur couple : les mensonges devaient concorder.

« Je vous ai décrite comme une femme étant très pieuse : notre mariage n'en fut un que de convenances, au point tel que vous le considérez comme un affront à l'Eglise. Aussi passez-vous beaucoup de temps à expier vos péchés au couvent de Saint-Marcel. »

Aramis eu un petit rire. Le couvent des filles qui avaient perdu leur honneur. « Était-ce nécessaire, ce détail? »

« L'anonymat des pensionnaires de ce couvent est hautement observé. On ne pensera même pas à questionner les religieuses, même si on voulait déterrer votre passé... »

« Je comprends… »

« Depuis la mort de votre premier fiancé, vous êtes obsédée par votre propre sécurité. Aussi m'avez-vous demandé de vous enseigner le maniement des armes. Ca expliquera vos capacités à défendre le prince. »

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

« Vous aurez vos appartements à côté de ceux de Son Altesse…En cas d'urgence, il y a même une porte dérobée attenante aux deux chambres. »

« J'espère bien! Comment voulez-vous que je le surveille la nuit, si je ne peux pas accéder à sa chambre? »

Tréville l'attrapa durement par le bras et haussa le ton. « N'oubliez pas qui vous êtes maintenant! Vous êtes une femme, MA femme, et les femmes n'ont pas l'habitude de se promener dans les chambres des hommes. Ne l'oubliez pas! Je vous prête mon nom pour mieux vous couvrir, mais cela n'implique pas que vous pouvez le salir à votre gré! » Il baissa la voix avant de poursuivre. « Vous n'êtes pas en mission en tant qu'homme, en tant qu'Aramis : vous ne pouvez utiliser cet atout à votre avantage! »

Elle lui retourna son regard noir et se dégagea de la poigne du capitaine d'un brusque mouvement du bras. « Dans ce cas, vous n'aviez pas à me foutre là en tant que _Madame_ _de Tréville.»_

« C'est Son Altesse qui en a décidé ainsi! D'ailleurs dois-je vous rappeler que non seulement il est important de protéger le prince, mais aussi d'attraper celui qui veut attenter à sa vie? Vous êtes l'appât idéal! » La voyant faire la moue, il poursuivit. « De toutes manières, vous obéirez aux ordres, quels qu'ils soient! »

« En revanche, je n'ai pas à me faire faire la morale comme si j'étais une catin qui ne penserait qu'à batifoler et à me retrouver dans le lit de Son Altesse! »

Tréville plissa les yeux. « On m'a pourtant dit que Son Altesse a eu l'air de bien apprécier la soirée d'hier… » grommela-t-il insidieusement.

La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, Aramis réprima l'envie d'ensevelir Tréville sous une tonne d'insultes, seulement pour avoir émit ce commentaires. Elle leva néanmoins le bras pour le frapper, mais le balancement soudain du carrosse lui fit perdre légèrement l'équilibre et arrêter son geste. Elle entendit alors le bruit du cocher sautant au bas de son siège avant qu'il s'approche de la portière.

« Nous sommes arrivés au Louvre, _Monsieur mon époux, »_ fit-elle avec tout le sarcasme dont elle était capable. « Surtout, ne me faites pas honte! _»_

Acceptant l'aide d'un valet, Aramis descendit de l'attelage, ignorant le soupir poussé par Tréville derrière elle. Elle s'en allait faire seule le reste du trajet quand la poigne de fer du soldat la retint et la fit reculer.

« Votre bras, _madame. »_

A contrecœur, elle accepta le bras qu'il tendait et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du palais.

« Vous jouez bien votre rôle de femme… » lui murmura-t-il avec un sourire, lorsqu'ils furent totalement seuls.

« Ce n'est pas un rôle; vous m'insultez! »

« Oh oui, ça l'est…Vous êtes une _parfaite_ Madame de Tréville… je n'attendrais rien de moins de la part de mon épouse, si j'en avais vraiment une.»

Elle ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait d'une insulte ou d'un compliment.

Elle avait néanmoins commis une gourde monumentale…La voilà qu'elle venait de se mettre à dos le capitaine de Tréville pour les trois prochaines semaines…Tout ça pour une soudaine saute d'humeur résultant d'une indisposition féminine tout à fait normale. Il lui semblait que le seul fait de se trouver habillée d'une robe lui avait fait oublier à qui elle s'adressait. Le capitaine restait pourtant son supérieur…Elle se contenta de baisser la tête, cherchant les mots à dire pour s'excuser.

« Je m'inquiète pour vous… » avoua l'homme à voix basse, presque malgré lui. « Cela ne me plait guère de vous pousser dans la fosse aux lions…ou plutôt aux lionnes. » Il eut un sourire narquois. « Je me demande ce qui est le plus effrayant : une horde de mercenaires enragés, ou un groupe de jacasseuses à la langue bien pendue! En d'autres mots, soyez sur vos gardes : certaines personnes feraient tout pour entacher la réputation de la famille royale. En tant que mousquetaires, nous nous devons de protéger non seulement la personne physique du roi, mais aussi son nom.»

Elle soupira. Pourquoi lui disait-il tout cela…elle le savait parfaitement.

Il serra délicatement sa main sur le bras d'Aramis, sentant cette dernière se raidir. « Je comprends que vous puissiez en avoir assez de dissimuler votre véritable identité…Je comprends que cette mission peut vous donner envie de vous libérer un peu de l'étau que vous vous infligiez…mais faites attention de ne pas vous laisser entraîner par l'ambiance trompeuse de la Cour. Vous avez à remplir une mission de soldat, pas de dame de compagnie…ni de maitresse. »

Avant de passer la porte du palais, il s'arrêta pour la regarder intensément. « J'ai une totale confiance en vous… » Il attrapa ensuite sa main et, se penchant, il la baisa. Gênée, Aramis voulu la retirer aussitôt, mais les doigts de Tréville la retint fermement.

« Vous n'avez pas à faire cela, » bredouilla-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

« Les apparences, madame…les apparences… » murmura-t-il en se redressant.

Sans détourner la tête, Aramis vit au loin quelques courtisans matinaux qui regardaient dans leur direction. Comment Tréville, qui leur tournait pourtant le dos, les avait-il remarqués? La jeune femme n'avait jamais pensé que le capitaine pouvait être un homme au fait des jeux dangereux et flagorneurs de la Cour…Il semblait si au-dessus de ces manigances…

Sans même y avoir songé, elle s'était jetée dans un autre manège où tout n'était qu'apparences. Mais au lieu de dissimuler sa féminité, il fallait maintenant faire croire à l'aristocratie qu'elle n'était pas la favorite du prince, sans quoi c'était la réputation de Tréville lui-même qui s'en trouverait tachée… bien que plusieurs hommes se seraient éperdument contrefichus d'être cocus, en autant que cela pouvait leur apporter une place de choix dans l'entourage du monarque.

 _On m'a pourtant dit que Son Altesse a eu l'air de bien apprécier la soirée d'hier…_

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Oui, Philippe s'était bien amusé la veille. Et alors? Pourquoi les mots du capitaine semblaient avoir une toute autre signification? Pourquoi se sentait-elle le besoin de se justifier, de prouver qu'elle n'avait rien fait déplacé et avait eu un comportement irréprochable? Mais diantre, c'est que les nouvelles fusaient à la vitesse du vent!

 _Vous avez à remplir une mission de soldat, pas de dame de compagnie…ni de maitresse._

Elle se retint de rougir. Quelle était l'opinion du prince à son sujet? La voyait-il comme une amie, un postiche pour repousser les avances des autres femmes, ou bien était-elle plus à ses yeux? Elle avait bien remarqué les regards qu'il lui avait dédiés… Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle ne s'enlise pas dans une situation impossible. La situation devenait déjà difficile à gérer, et elle n'avait même pas encore commencé son travail!

« Bonjour, père!...vous travaillez sur une nouvelle commande? »

Constance s'était approchée de son père, le regardant travailler par-dessus son épaule.

« Une commande bien spéciale, en effet! La femme du capitaine de Tréville! » Avec amusement, Bonacieux songea aux particularités demandées pour les robes de sa nouvelle cliente : des fentes invisibles au niveau des cuisses, pour pouvoir facilement avoir accès aux poignards qu'elle attacherait autour de ses jambes. Des revers de poignets qui montaient presque jusqu'au niveau des coudes, doublés d'épais morceaux de cuirs. Le tissu devait être très léger. Les sous-jupes devaient être cousues à la jupe principale. Pas trop de dentelles. Pas de panneaux superflus. Tout devait faire en sorte que les mouvements de Madame ne soient jamais gênés.

« Je devrais peut-être la faire un peu plus grande, » commenta-t-il pour lui-même en regardant son œuvre encore inachevée.

« Pourquoi donc? » questionna la jeune fille.

Le couturier sourit et s'expliqua malgré sa gêne soudaine. « Ah, ma bonne fille…En voyant cette femme, son sourire et ses yeux pétillants, je me suis souvenue de votre mère lorsqu'elle vous portait en son sein! »

«Etes-vous sérieux, père? » demanda subitement Constance, curieuse de connaitre des histoires intéressantes à raconter à sa souveraine. Tout le monde avait déjà entendu parler de Madame de Tréville…

Il secoua la tête. « Je me trompe sans doute… même si elle semblait complètement hors de ce monde…Vous partez déjà?»

« Je dois me rendre tôt chez la reine, » répondit nerveusement Constance.

« Ouais ouais, c'est ça! » se moqua Bonacieux.

A suivre.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

La journée avait mal commencé.

D'abord la remontrance du capitaine, ensuite les trop nombreux regards portés vers elle. Regards suivis de chuchotements, de coups de coude, de petits rires étouffés…Non pas qu'Aramis se sentait intimidée; un mousquetaire en avait vu de biens pire. Mais en tant que femme, il était difficile de répondre à des actes qui, en tant que tels, étaient inoffensifs, bien qu'ils s'immisçaient sournoisement dans son cœur et lui faisaient perdre sa confiance, donc sa force.

 _Que dit-on, à mon sujet? Pourquoi riaient-ils? Riaient-ils de moi?_

Si elle avait été Aramis, elle n'aurait pas hésité à leur faire face et à leur demander la raison de leur hilarité. Elle les aurait provoqués en duel pour bien moins! Toutefois, les paroles de son capitaine revenaient la hanter et l'empêcher d'agir.

 _Vous n'êtes pas en mission en tant qu'homme, en tant qu'Aramis : vous ne pouvez utiliser cet atout à votre avantage!_

Elle serra les dents et se retint de grogner. Par tous les diables! Elle ne pourrait donc jamais gagner? Lui faudrait-il trainer avec elle le personnage d'Aramis à tout jamais? Non, ce n'est pas comme si elle détestait cette partie « masculine » d'elle-même… être Aramis avait ses avantages, comme celui d'être au-dessus de _toutes_ les femmes. C'est fou ce que ça pouvait faire comme différence, juste pour avoir entre les jambes un pén-

« Je vous sens soucieuse…quelque chose vous traquasse? »

La voix de Philippe tira la jeune femme de ses ruminations.

« A force de froncer les sourcils de cette manière, vous finirez par avoir des rides prématurément… » ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

Aramis ne réagit pas au commentaire du prince, se contentant d'observer autour d'elle les courtisans qui, comme eux, se promenaient dans les jardins de la cour intérieure du palais. Même si elle aimait beaucoup la compagnie de Philippe, elle espérait que l'assassin refasse une tentative au plus vite pour qu'elle puisse ainsi l'épingler et mettre fin à cette mission qui, bien que techniquement facile, était déjà très éprouvante pour son esprit. Elle soupira, se sentant si faible; elle qui avait surmonté des défis tellement plus grands, voilà qu'elle était désemparée face à des regards trop soutenus. C'était tellement différent de sa vie de mousquetaire…

« Vous souvenez-vous? C'est à cet endroit précis que vous m'avez été présentée pour la première fois… »

Elle regarda à peine l'endroit que le prince lui désignait, reprenant sa réflexion. Même en tant qu'Aramis, le mousquetaire efféminé, elle n'avait pas été l'objet de pareilles railleries silencieuses. Était-ce là le sort réservé aux femmes? Lorsqu'elle avait quitté le domicile familial, elle n'avait que très peu fréquenté le monde « extérieur »…

Un peu insulté de se faire ainsi ignorer, Philippe arrêta de marcher. « Madame? » Voyant qu'elle continuait son inspection des lieus sans lui parler, il se répéta en haussant la voix et en y ajoutant une pointe de sarcasme. «Madame de Tréville? »

« Je vous entends parfaitement, Votre Altesse. Mais il est de mon devoir de m'assurer avant tout de votre sécurité, et-. »

Le prince râla. « Oh, quelle rigidité! Quelle intransigeance, madame! Vous êtes la digne épouse de l'homme le plus droit et le plus sévère du pays! »

Le regard noir qu'elle lui dédia le fit sourire.

« Cessez de plaisanter! » fit-elle. « La situation est sérieuse…et déjà que… » Elle détourna son visage, honteuse de se laisser influencer par une chose aussi superficielle qu'une rumeur. «Oh, non, oubliez cela. »

« 'Déjà que' quoi? Ah oui… » Il se pencha derrière elle et, amusé, murmura à son oreille. « Les rumeurs… »

Philippe la vit se raidir. Il alla donc se placer à ses côtés et pris son bras sous le sien. « Il se fait tard. Rentrons. »

Soulagée en pensant à la solitude qui les attendait, elle le suivit sans broncher.

Sur le chemin les ramenant vers les appartements du prince, Philippe lui parla encore. « Vous savez, je suis passé par là, quand je suis arrivé ici. » Avec une légère pointe d'amertume, il poursuivit. « Tous vos gestes sont épiés, commentés, déformés de la réalité…Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est trouver votre point faible…C'est la Cour, mon amie…Vous savez qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, on disait de moi que je voulais m'enlever la vie? Juste avant, on disait qu'il était impossible qu'un des deux frères n'ait pas hérité des gênes de leur père, alors on m'a sacré libertin, faute de voir Louis courir les jupons. Puis on m'a fait père…Pour avoir été un peu trop ami avec Madame de Vaudreuil, qui est devenue grosse de son propre mari…ou de l'homme qu'elle voudra, ce n'est pas mon affaire. Le fait est que je n'ai pourtant jamais couché avec elle…Oh madame, ne me faites pas ces grands yeux effarouchés : on ne me racontera pas que les bébés naissent dans les choux! »

Elle se mit à rire. La franchise et l'ouverture d'esprit de Philippe lui rappelait l'ambiance joviale de la caserne des mousquetaires…et le prince ne se gênait pas d'employer avec elle les mêmes mots que les soldats utilisaient entre eux.

Le jeune homme redevint sérieux.

« Oubliez votre vie privée, ici. Même si vous n'en n'avez pas, on en inventera une pour vous. Mais souvenez-vous toujours : restez vous-même, sinon ce monde vous perdra. Gardez la tête haute, les yeux froids, comme ce jour où vous avez accepté le brevet de-»

« Ne me parlez pas de ça, » le coupa-t-elle sèchement, comme si ce simple mot la brulait autant qu'un fer rouge.

« C'était pourtant un coup de maître, parfaitement calculé…On en a parlé très longtemps après, dans les salons…Le jeune Aramis, prêt à tout sacrifier pour la cause royale. Bien sûr, on disait d'abord que vous n'aviez aucune vergogne. Ensuite, c'était la jubilation, les _vivas_. Madame de Soulage a même fait faire votre portrait…oh les soupirs langoureux qu'elle poussait en le regardant! Alors on disait que vous étiez son amant en secret…»

« Seigneur… » murmura Aramis en se cachant les yeux d'une main.

« Vous voyez? Il n'y a rien de vrai ici, mais c'est comme si tout le monde l'ignorait. Alors je me répète : restez vous-même. Restez Aramis, mais avec une robe. Regardez vos interlocuteurs dans les yeux : ne baissez jamais le regard. Si vous vous montrez plus forte qu'eux, vous verrez que les ragots s'essoufflent vite, et que ces beaux parleurs se mettront à inventer des histoires com-plè-te-ment impossibles, seulement pour se rendre intéressants face à leur compères. Mais leur crédibilité s'en trouvera vite diminuée… j'ai, par cette façon, totalement fait discréditer Monsieur de la Rabastalière…avec un pareil goût pour les cancans, je me demande si en fait il ne serait pas une femme…»

Cette fois, Aramis éclata d'un rire franc.

« Nous pourrions nous-mêmes lancer la rumeur, qu'en dites-vous? Ca serait amusant!... »

« Philippe! Vous n'oseriez pas! » fit-elle, mi-rieuse.

« Mais si, j'ose!...Regardez, on vient vers nous… » dit-il à voix basse. Puis, parlant un peu plus fort. « Monsieur de la Rabastalière? Allons…avec un pareil goût pour les cancans, je me demande sérieusement si, en fait, il ne serait pas une femme! Ou un homme ayant des relations contre nature…c'est si suspect… »

Ils croisèrent un couple de courtisans qui les saluèrent bien bas. Philippe leur répondit d'un sourire et d'un mouvement de la tête très prononcé et, sans dire un mot de plus, s'éloigna au bras d'Aramis. Quand ils eurent tourné le coin du corridor, il se remit à parler. « Et maintenant, nous attendons que la nouvelle se propage et se difforme…Nous verrons le résultat dans quelques jours. »

« Vous..n'avez pas de remords, à agir ainsi? »

« Peuh…c'est lui qui a lancé la rumeur au sujet de Madame de Vaudreuil. Son mari l'a presque répudiée, la croyant infidèle. »

« Pourtant, porter en son sein un bâtard royal… » répliqua Aramis avec absence.

« Il reste encore des hommes droits qui ne cherchent pas à s'attirer les faveurs royales par d'aussi bas stratagèmes. Alors lorsque son fils est né, il a pris sa femme et son enfant et s'est exilé lui-même en Nouvelle-France, complètement dégoûté de la Cour. »

« C'est radical!... » répondit Aramis avec consternation.

« A qui le dites-vous! C'est pour cette raison que j'apprécie le salon que tient la duchesse de Chevreuse. Il est bourré de papoteurs, certes, mais eux, au moins, colportent des informations plus… véridiques. »

 _On m'a pourtant dit que Son Altesse a eu l'air de bien apprécier la soirée d'hier…_

Quelle était la part de vérité dans cette seule phrase? se demandait Aramis. Elle aurait aimé dire à Philippe qu'elle avait peur pour la réputation du capitaine, qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise d'être à ses côtés, en tant que femme, qu'elle préférait lui envoyer 'Aramis' pour le protéger…

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin aux appartements du prince.

« Ah, j'aurais cru que Monsieur de Soubanne nous attendrait… » laissa tomber Philippe en entrant dans la chambre.

« Qui? » demanda Aramis, aussitôt sur ses gardes.

« Monsieur de Soubanne…mon valet de chambre personnel. »

Se raidissant de plus belle, Aramis répliqua. « Votre Altesse, vous devriez me faire part de toutes les personnes qui vous entourent. Cela faciliterait mon travail de savoir qui… »

« Mais vous ne démordez pas, dites donc! » s'exclama-t-il. « Oubliez cet assassin, nous sommes seuls ici. »

« Mais je-.. »

« Moi je vous dis que nous ferions mieux de réviser vos pas de danse, » l'interrompit-il en la tirant par le poignet vers le milieu de la pièce.

« Mes…pardon? » Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. « Écoutez, je n'ai pas dansé depuis les sept ou huit dernières années, et je vous assure que cela ne me peine pas. »

« Je n'en doute pas…mais vous êtes mon garde du corps, et puisque je serai obligé d'assister à des bals, et que vous ne pouvez pas me quitter, il serait plus souhaitable que ma cavalière sache danser également…»

Se sentant rougir malgré toute l'innocence avec laquelle Philippe avait parlé, elle chercha à se défiler, mais sa voix tremblante trahissait son malaise. « Il…serait plus souhaitable qu'à ce moment, je reste à l'écart et vous surveille, ainsi que l'ensemble des invités… »

« Et risquer de vous voir invitée par un autre? Peuh! Mon honneur de prince héritier ne le supporterait pas!» répondit-il sur un ton faussement dramatique. Il badinait à haute voix, mais intérieurement il s'imaginait mal la voir au bras d'un autre homme sans ressentir un pincement de jalousie.

Aramis soupira. La danse…un exercice bien joli à regarder, mais tellement futile à exécuter. Des réputations toutes entières étaient bâties sur l'apprentissage de ces connaissances. Des femmes en arrivaient parfois à la bagarre pour s'assurer de leur primauté dans le domaine. Tiens, peut-être était-ce qu'elles se « battaient en duel » de cette façon? Pourtant, rien ne valait une belle botte secrète bien exécutée! Un beau coup dans les flancs ou sur la cuisse, ou bien faire voler l'épée de l'adversaire loin derrière lui avant de le mettre en joue… L'insulte totale…

« Mais que faites-vous? » s'écria-t-elle soudainement en rougissant furieusement. Philippe venait de prendre une de ses mains dans la sienne, tandis que son autre bras, invalide, s'était glissé furtivement autour de sa taille.

« Nous allons danser, bien sûr! »

« Mais votre jambe…vous êtes blessé! » remarqua-t-elle, cherchant une excuse pour ne pas s'adonner à cette activité.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire, de ma blessure…Nous irons plus lentement, c'est tout. Allons-y…trois pas vers la droite, trois vers l'arrière…chacun recule…salut…je vous reprends la main…trois pas vers l'avant…faites un demi-tour sur trois temps…dos à dos, on tend les bras de chaque côté…trois pas vers la gauche…Je vous prends la main gauche, puis nous nous refaisons face sur trois temps. Et on recommence! Trois pas vers la droite…»

Gênée d'abord, puis peu à peu avec un réel plaisir, Aramis suivait avec minutie chaque indication du prince, tentant de soumettre son corps à une série machinale de mouvements, comme elle le faisait autrefois lorsqu'elle apprenait une nouvelle technique d'épée. Mais alors qu'en ce temps, elle se concentrait parfaitement sur ses mouvements, elle se délectait maintenant de chaque fois où, son dos pressé contre celui du prince, il lui prenait doucement la main gauche pour la faire pivoter. Parfois elle se surprenait même à devancer le mouvement et à accrocher ses doigts sur ceux de Philippe lorsqu'ils tendaient les bras; et chaque fois, lui aussi, semblait refermer sa main un peu plus fortement sur celle de sa compagne.

 _La danse est un exercice très agréable, après tout,_ pensa Aramis, tout sourire. C'était plus que palpitant, que d'avoir à forcer la promiscuité entre leurs corps. C'était la parfaite excuse pour se rapprocher de lui, de lui prendre la main, de sentir la chaleur de son dos contre le sien. Accepter une danse était, pour une femme, une invitation qu'elle lançait à son cavalier, une invitation à venir découvrir une autre part d'elle. La dernière fois qu'elle avait dansé, on lui avait demandé sa main; elle avait accepté et, encore plus heureuse, elle avait encore dansé avec François…

Philippe se sentait flotter. Même si sa jambe blessée lui envoyait de lancinants appels au repos, il n'aurait arrêté son exercice pour autant. Parfois il regardait obstinément par-dessus son épaule pour la diriger, même s'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Mais lui avait besoin de sentir les cheveux d'Aramis effleurer sa joue, tandis qu'il se grisait doucement de son parfum. Adieu mélancolie! C'était encore meilleur que tous les remèdes des médecins! S'il avait su que danser serait si réjouissant…

 _Non…c'est elle qui fait toute la différence._

Quel enfer! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, de faire d'Aramis une femme mariée? Il s'enlisait rapidement et volontairement dans le plus pire des scandales, il voyait arriver les problèmes à la vitesse d'un cheval fou, mais lui, pauvre lunatique, les accueillait à bras ouverts. _Venez…venez me délivrer de mon ennui. Faites-moi connaitre cet enivrant déséquilibre, celui qu'avait connu mon maître, autrefois._

Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit subitement. Est-ce que c'était péché de désirer plus que l'amitié de Renée? Est-ce que c'était une trahison à la mémoire de François?

Il tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fins de la jeune femme s'accrocher aux siens une fois de plus. Sa main s'enroula automatiquement autour de celle d'Aramis, lui faisait même oublier la douleur dans sa paume blessée. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort; il sentait des frissons parcourir son corps; il n'osait plus la regarder dans les yeux, apeuré qu'elle y lise un sentiment qu'il n'était pas encore mûr à dévoiler, même s'il mourrait d'envie de glisser son bras dans son dos pour l'attirer vers lui et, se penchant vers elle, lui murmurer à l'oreille toute l'étendue de sa folie.

« Votre Altesse? »

Une voix inconnue les fit tout deux sursauter et se retourner d'un bloc vers la porte. Un valet qui avait beaucoup plus la prestance d'un soldat que d'un serviteur se tenait dos à la porte.

« Qui êtes-vous? » demanda aussitôt Aramis à l'endroit du nouvel arrivant.

« C'est Soubanne, mon valet personnel, » répondit le prince pour le jeune homme. Ce dernier sourit à Aramis et fit une profonde révérence.

« Ah bon… » laissa-t-elle tomber. Peu contente de s'être fait déranger et d'avoir été aperçue dans un tel moment d'intimité, elle poursuivit son interrogatoire avec une voix autoritaire et sèche. « Et que voulez-vous? Que venez-vous faire ici? »

Déstabilisé, ne s'attendant pas à se faire questionner de cette façon, le valet se mit à bégayer. « Et bien, je..je…je viens aider Son Altesse...p-pour ses vêtements de nuit… »

« Quoi, déjà? » La déception était palpable dans la voix du prince. Ce dernier s'était tourné vers la fenêtre et réalisait, en effet, que le soleil était déjà bien bas à l'horizon.

« Il est déjà neuf heures, Votre Altesse….le soleil se couche tard, en été, » ajouta le valet. Celui-ci lança vers Aramis un regard sans équivoques. « Aussi, si madame pouvait sortir… »

« Comment? » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je ne quitterai pas Son Altesse des yeux, » fit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Déshabillez-le devant moi. »

Soubanne ouvrit grand les yeux. « Mais madame! C'est…c'est… »

« Pourquoi insistez-vous pour être seul avec le prince? Qui ne me dit pas que c'est vous, l'assassin? Allez! Faites votre travail, si vous n'avez rien à cacher! » Elle s'écarta à peine et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise sans le quitter des yeux, le scrutant de ses yeux bleus accusateurs. Croisant une jambe par-dessus l'autre, elle se mit à faire pianoter ses doigts bruyamment sur les bras du fauteuil. Derrière le valet, Philippe se tordait et se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Le serviteur, nerveux, serra les poings et se tourna vers le prince. « Si vous le permettez, Votre Altesse, nous irons derrière ce paravent et-. »

« J'ai dit : 'Devant moi'! »

« Madame! C'est choquant! C'est indécent! C'est-. »

« Sortez d'ici, » interrompit Aramis en se levant d'un trait. « Son Altesse se dévêtira elle-même derrière le paravent. Et si elle est si impotente qu'elle ait besoin d'aide, je m'en chargerai moi-même.»

Soubanne s'étrangla, bredouilla quelques mots sans suite et regarda en direction du prince. De son côté, Philippe inspirait et expirait profondément, tentant à tout prix de cacher à la fois son embarras et le plaisir coupable que lui inspirait la pensée de se retrouver nu devant Aramis. D'un geste rapide de la main, il fit signe au serviteur de sortir.

Les lèvres pincées, le valet salua et sortit.

« Vous avez intérêt à savoir retirer vos vêtements vous-même… » fit la jeune femme lorsqu'elle fut seule avec Philippe.

« Monsieur de Soubanne! » commença une commère en croisant le valet de chambre du prince. « Comment allez-vous? Mais vous semblez contrarié… »

Le dénommé Soubanne sourit. « Rien qui ne mérite qu'on y porte attention, madame. Mais venez donc par ici… » fit l'homme en la tirant vers un couloir désert. « Je suis certain que vous m'avancerez une belle somme pour la nouvelle que j'ai à vous raconter. »

« Dites! Dites! » fit la dame, toute excitée, en lui glissant dans la main une bague sertie de nombreuses pierres précieuses.

Le valet sourit de plus belle. A défaut de se débarrasser du prince ou de son encombrante escorte aujourd'hui, il pouvait toujours essayer une autre forme d'assassinat. Après tout, le ridicule tuait, lui aussi…

A suivre!


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7** **:**

 **(Merci spécial à Isabelle et son inspirante troupe de commères!)**

« Vous savez quoi? Vous savez quoi? »

« Noooon, dites-nous! Dites-nous vite! »  
« Et bien, il paraitrait que Son Altesse refuse désormais d'ôter ses vêtements que Madame de Tréville ne soit présente… »  
« Comment? Mais cela est proprement scandaleux, ma chère! Et comment réagit ce cher capitaine à cela? »  
« J'ai bien cru qu'il allait s'étrangler en avalant sa moustache de fureur! »  
"Et Son Altesse qui continue de prétendre qu'elle n'est pas sa maitresse...serait-ce pour ne pas trop contrarier ce puritain de cardinal? »  
« Voyons, se déshabiller en présence d'une femme mariée, quand on n'est pas son époux…ne me dites pas que cela ne se termine pas en froissant les draps! »

Un rire généralisé parcouru le groupe de commères qui se remirent bientôt à poursuivre leur conversation.

« Le capitaine va avoir du mal à défendre son honneur...croyez-vous qu'il voudra défier Son Altesse en duel? »  
« Mais enfin, ma chère, les duels sont interdits, et puis jamais Sa Majesté ne permettrait celui-ci : il s'agit du dauphin de France, tout de même...et face à Monsieur de Tréville, tout le monde sait bien qu'il ne ferait jamais le poids. »  
« C'est pour le coup que Son Éminence serait ravie...parce que le roi ne pourrait que renvoyer Monsieur de Tréville… »

« Et sa femme par le fait même… »

Une autre salve de rire aigu parcouru la petite assemblée.

« Mais vous ne savez pas la meilleure….que j'ai entendue à la table de jeu de Sa Majesté la reine… »

« Dites! Dites! »

« Il paraitrait que Monsieur Bonacieux ait bien du mal à décider des mesures exactes des robes de cette chère comtesse de Tréville. Surtout au niveau de la taille! »

« Nooooonnnnn? »

« Siiiiiii! »

« Ca confirme donc tout! Le capitaine, impuissant, place sa femme dans l'entourage de ce fort-galant prince et s'assure d'une descendance tandis que Son Altesse prend son plaisir! »

« Vous n'y allez pas un peu fort? »

« Si vous aviez vu les yeux de braise que le prince avait!… »

« Sa manière de sourire… »

« Sa mélancolie soudainement envolée! »

« Ses soupirs rêveurs… »

« Et sa façon de danser avec elle, seuls dans ses appartements…Monsieur de Soubanne lui-même les a surpris. »

« Si vous aviez vu tout cela, ma chère, vous ne vous poseriez même plus la question! »

Les talons des bottes du capitaine de Tréville résonnaient bruyamment sur les tuiles des couloirs du Louvre alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas pressé et frustré vers les appartements de sa 'femme'.

Pendant trois semaines, il avait toléré les ragots, les coups de coudes donnés derrière son dos, les chuchotements pas si discrets et les fous-rires camouflés. Parfaitement au fait des histoires saugrenues que les courtisans pouvaient se mettre à inventer, il avait tout balayé du revers de la main, jusqu'au jour où le roi lui avait fait part de son agacement.

Et s'il s'était trompé, à propos de sa femme-mousquetaire? Car lorsque le roi lui-même se mêlait d'affaires aussi basses, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Aramis pourrait très bien s'amouracher du prince, ou vice versa. Ou bien leur amitié, très complice, il le savait, avait porté les rumeurs à un niveau disproportionné. Philippe avait pourtant la réputation d'être très amical et facilement abordable et ce, avec qui que ce soit. Tréville se souvint de l'affaire supposée du prince avec Madame de Vaudreuil…

Et si c'était seulement sa réputation à lui qu'on essayait de salir? En tant que capitaine de la garde personnelle du roi, il avait sans doute plusieurs ennemis qui souhaitaient sa disgrâce et voulaient mettre un terme à sa carrière qui, somme toute, était glorieuse…et on se servait maintenant de son 'épouse' pour le faire mal paraître.

Mal paraître? Se faire qualifier d'impuissant n'avait aucun lien avec sa vie professionnelle! Il avait travaillé si fort sur sa carrière, ne laissant jamais rien ni personne se mettre au travers de son honneur…

 _Tréville, je voudrais vous entretenir, pour un moment…_

Les paroles prononcées par le roi résonnaient dans sa tête. A ce moment, son visage avait certainement passé par tout l'arc-en-ciel des couleurs avant de s'arrêter sur un mélange de noir et de pourpre : colère, gêne, embarras, rage…

Quoiqu'était la vérité, il devait agir et mettre un terme à ce tapage.

Sans même se faire annoncer, ni même frapper, il avait pénétré dans les appartements d'Aramis en faisait voler les portes qui allèrent se fracasser contre le mur. Il la trouva assise à une petite table près de la fenêtre. Le prince, également assis devant elle, mais encore vêtue que de sa chemise de nuit sur laquelle il avait passé une robe d'intérieur, mélangeait maladroitement un paquet de carte.

En voyant son supérieur, Aramis s'était levée d'un bond, visiblement heureuse de le voir. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte manifestait sa profonde envie de lui parler.

« Ah, Tréville! » fit le prince en lui montrant les cartes. « Vous vous joignez à nous? »

La question resta sans réponse. La paume du capitaine venait de s'abattre violemment sur la joue de la jeune femme. Trop choqué, le prince, immobile, restait bouche bée.

« Vous avez intérêt à avoir des réponses claires à mes questions! Car ce que j'entends à votre sujet ne me plait guère! » cria le soldat à l'endroit de sa protégée.

Tenant toujours son visage brûlant de douleur, Aramis lançait vers son mentor des regards de détresse et d'incompréhension.

« Dois-je vous répéter que vous n'avez pas été engagée pour faire la pute, mais pour assurer la sécurité de Son Altesse! » ajouta Tréville en haussant encore le ton.

« Quoi?..Mais…mais je…? » commença-t-elle, complètement confuse. Puis, se reprenant, elle fronça les sourcils et retourna la tirade à son supérieur. « Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez! »

Il l'attrapa par le bras et serra ses doigts autour de son membre. « Vous restez un peu trop seule avec Son Altesse! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. « C'est _ma_ réputation que vous salissez avec vos agissements pervers! »

« Pervers? Je fais mon travail! Et c'est vous-même qui me l'avez ordonné : Ne quittez pas le prince des yeux. C'est ce que je fais! »

Tréville avait encore levé la main pour la frapper quand la voix de Philippe l'en arrêta.

« Un instant, Monsieur de Tréville! » Philippe s'était interposé, visiblement mécontent. « Vous savez tout comme moi ce qu'est la Cour : un nid de mensonges! » Il ajouta, très sarcastique. « Comment, vous n'êtes pas au courant? J'engrosse les femmes du regard! Attention, je vous regarde : vous pourriez bientôt vous retrouvez avec quelques courbes en trop, vous aussi! »

« Soyez sérieux, Votre Altesse! » grogna Tréville en rougissant. Décidément, le franc-parler du prince en déstabiliserait plus d'un.

« Je le suis! Et j'ajoute ceci : vous vous mettez vous-même les pieds dans les plats!»

Tréville écarquilla les yeux. « Expliquez-vous? »

Philippe désigna la porte grande ouverte de la chambre, où pointaient déjà quelques visages bien reconnus dans les cercles de bavardages. « Vous n'êtes pas très discret… »

Prestement, réalisant son erreur, le capitaine s'était dirigé vers la porte et l'avait claqué au nez des curieux.

« Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, nous pourrons parler plus à notre aise, » fit Philippe avec un sérieux qui contrastait avec la désinvolture qu'il avait affichée quelques instants plus tôt, comme si le prince s'interdisait de montrer son vrai visage à ceux en qui il n'avait pas entièrement confiance. « Puisque vous semblez trouver étrange que je sois encore en tenue de nuit malgré l'heure tardive, je vous éclaire : mon valet du matin ne s'est pas présenté. En fait, il a été retrouvé égorgé. » Le prince pointa le plafond, désignant ainsi les mansardes qu'occupaient la valetaille du palais. « J'ai donc fait quérir Monsieur de Soubanne pour qu'il m'assiste. Nous l'attendons. Vous ne l'avez sans doute pas remarqué, mais lorsque nous discutons de choses sérieuses, Madame et moi, nous feignons toujours de jouer aux cartes… »

Philippe regarda intensément le vieux mousquetaire pendant un moment avant de se retourner vers Aramis et d'étendre sa main toujours enroulée de bandages vers son visage où déjà une ecchymose se formait. « Aussi, la prochaine fois…je vous demanderais d'être moins brutal. Je comprends votre frustration, mais cela n'excuse en rien votre geste. »

En silence, il guida la jeune femme vers la table et l'invita à se rasseoir. « Nous étions justement en train de nous demander pourquoi mon jeune valet a été assassiné. » Il continua sur un ton ironique, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. « Une bagatelle à vos yeux, à ce que je comprend. Les rumeurs de la Cour sont tellement plus intéressantes que ma sécurité, je vous l'accorde… »

Tréville manqua de s'étouffer de gêne tellement l'apostrophe de Philippe à son égard était évidente. Il jeta un regard furtif vers Aramis : cette dernière se tenait toujours la joue et regardait le vide.

« Vous avez chargé Renée d'une mission; Si elle considère que de me laisser seul avec un autre homme est mauvais pour moi, je lui obéirai, même si cela va à l'encontre de je-ne-sais-trop quelle règle absurde, car j'ai en elle une confiance aveugle. Qui plus est, c'est moi qui ai fait d'elle votre supposée épouse, alors si vous avez si peur pour votre réputation, je vous prierai de diriger votre colère contre moi! » En disant ces mots, il s'était placé derrière Aramis et avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules. Toutefois, sachant pertinemment que le capitaine ne s'opposerait pas à lui, Philippe en rajouta. « Aussi, Monsieur de Tréville, bien qu'elle est techniquement votre subordonnée, je vous demanderais de vous excuser auprès d'elle. »

Le capitaine n'attendait que ce moment : il savait que son attitude avait été plus que répréhensible. Il s'inclina donc et s'adressa à Aramis d'une voix sincère. « Je vous prie de pardonner mon geste plus que déplacée. »

Aramis ne répondit rien, regardant toujours vaguement devant elle.

« Voilà qui est mieux! » déclara le prince en reprenant sa mine joyeuse. « Alors capitaine, je vous charge de cette affaire. Cherchez à découvrir qui a tué mon valet, et pourquoi on a fait cela. Vous en conviendrez, vous aussi : c'est plus que louche. Renée se chargera du reste. »

« Bien, » fit simplement le capitaine en s'inclinant de nouveau avant de s'éclipser. En sortant de la chambre, il foudroya du regard quelques importuns qui essayaient d'écouter aux portes et reparti du même pas frustré qu'il avait lorsqu'il était arrivé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut assuré d'être complètement seul qu'il s'arrêta, la honte l'ayant complètement submergé.

 _Mordioux, mais qu'ai-je fais?_

Frapper une femme? Aramis de surcroit?

Ne lui avait-il pas déclaré qu'il avait confiance en elle? Qu'il était inquiet pour elle en la poussant dans cette mission? Qu'il était au fait que tout, dans ce palais, n'était qu'une question d'apparences et de ouï-dire? En la giflant et en se fâchant contre elle, ne venait-il pas de trahir son serment et contredire ses propres paroles?

Au loin, le carillon de Notre-Dame sonna dix coups.

 _Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour aller boire un peu…_

Aramis était dévastée. Elle se sentait si vulnérable et méprisée…elle avait oublié quelle était la vie réservée aux femmes. Pourquoi tant de rumeurs? Est-ce que les gens avaient pu lire dans son âme? Avaient-ils pu entendre son cœur battre si fort chaque fois que son épaule frôlait celle du prince? Avaient-ils pu voir tous les sourires béats qu'elle avait cachés? Tous les soupirs qu'elle avait dissimulés? Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, rien! Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi se sentait-elle coupable?

Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée vers Philippe. Ses doigts effleurèrent son visage tuméfié. La gifle du capitaine avait toute sa raison d'être : seule la bienséance l'empêchait de se jeter dans les bras du prince. Cette nouvelle marque violacée lui prouvait seulement qu'elle était seule dans cette histoire et qu'elle ne pourrait en aucun cas se confier à quiconque, pas même à ses amis proches, si les choses devenaient trop compliquées…

Une main doucement posée sur la sienne lui fit lever la tête.

« Ca va? Vous allez bien? Prenez ceci… » Le prince lui tendait un linge imbibé d'eau froide. « Mais vous pleurez? » demanda le prince, visiblement peiné.

« Non…non, pas du tout, » articula-t-elle faiblement en s'épongeant la joue. Les mots peinaient à sortir de sa bouche tellement sa gorge se serrait douloureusement. Ne pas en parler, ne pas y penser : voilà ce qu'elle devait faire. Aussi chercha-t-elle à changer le sujet à tout prix.

« Votre valet…vous ne semblez pas affecté par sa mort. »

Philippe ne dit rien. Il n'osa pas lui affirmer que la mort de son jeune serviteur le confondait. D'un côté, il était très peiné et effrayé de constater qu'une autre personne de son entourage était décédée. De l'autre, cela le laissait complètement indifférent; les seules personnes dont la mort pouvait encore l'émouvoir étaient ses amis très proches et ses frères. Et elle.

Un frisson le parcouru. Et elle? En gardant Aramis près de lui, il l'exposait à un terrible danger…Il ne doutait nullement de ses capacités à se défendre, mais il se demandait s'il voudrait continuer à vivre si un malheur lui arrivait.

Les cadavres de François et de sa nourrice lui revinrent à l'esprit.

« Vous êtes songeur… » remarqua Aramis. « A quoi pensez-vous? »

Philippe referma délicatement ses mains sur celles de la femme. « Rien qui ne mérite qu'on en discute. »

Inutile de raviver à la mémoire de la belle le souvenir de son ancienne flamme…

« Vous savez quoi? Vous savez quoi? »  
« Dites-nous, dites-nous! »  
« Il paraitrait que Monsieur de la Rabastalière ne serait en fait qu'une femme trop masculine! La vérité est que j'en ai vu, au cirque de Genève, des femmes ayant même une barbe!»  
« Vous retardez, ma chère, toute la cour le sait déjà depuis longtemps! On sait aussi qu'en réalité, il est tombé de cheval et que l'animal lui aurait écrasé de ses sabots...certains bijoux de famille, le rendant apte à devenir chantre de la chapelle royale...mais ce n'est pas le meilleur ragot qui circule actuellement. »  
« Dites-moi tout, dites-moi tout! »  
« Il paraitrait que Monsieur de Tréville… »  
« Diiiiites-moi vite! »  
« Monsieur de Tréville aurait giflé sa femme et ce, tout juste devant Son Altesse! »  
« Noooon, voilà qui est du dernier croustillant! »

« Si vous aviez vu les marques que ce geste a laissé sur le visage de la comtesse!…Mais savez-vous ce qu'il a dit? J'ai tout entendu : j'y étais! Il lui a dit : 'Vous n'avez pas été _engagée_ pour faire-…' »

« 'Engagée'? Mais quel est le mari qui parlerait à sa femme sur ce ton? »

« Il se croit encore dans sa caserne? C'est à croire qu'il lui parle comme il le ferait avec le dernier de ses soldats! »

« La pauvre! Je la plains! »

« Et avec raison! Si bien que Son Altesse aurait défendu madame de Tréville face à son propre mari...on dit même... »  
« Quoi donc? Quoi donc? »  
« Que son Altesse aurait osé porter la main sur le capitaine. »  
« Nooooon, vous êtes sûre? »  
« Pour qu'un homme défende une femme de la sorte... »  
« Vous avez bien raison : voilà qui prouve la dernière intimité... »

A suivre


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

L'endroit était sombre, la seule lumière étant celle du soleil qui pénétrait difficilement par les rideaux entrebâillés.

Une odeur avinée emplit les narines d'Athos alors qu'il pénétrait dans le cabinet particulier de son supérieur. Il referma rapidement la porte derrière lui pour éviter que d'autres soldats ne s'aperçoivent de ce détail. S'il fallait rajouter cela à tout le reste qui se disait déjà sur le compte du capitaine…

Athos ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet. La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre enflammée : Tréville avait frappé sa femme. Aussi, en réalisant que le capitaine, qui prônait pourtant la sobriété et l'abstinence, s'enivrait alors qu'il n'était pas encore midi, le mousquetaire n'avait pu empêcher l'angoisse de s'emparer de lui. La nouvelle n'avait donc pas été inventée et tenait beaucoup plus d'un fait réel que d'une histoire saugrenue…

Mais pourquoi un tel geste? Et envers Aramis, qui plus est? Celle-ci n'était pas du genre à s'attirer ni les ennuis, ni les foudres de leur commandant…

Tréville ne broncha ni ne répondit lorsqu'il entendit la salutation de son vétéran. Lui tournant le dos, il regardait au dehors par la grande fenêtre de la pièce, nonchalamment assis dans son fauteuil, une bouteille à la main. Il aurait du se ressaisir, ne pas laisser quiconque voir qu'il pouvait être bouleversé, qu'il pouvait être humain…Mais la lassitude provoquée par l'alcool l'empêchait de réagir. Qui plus est, Athos était le seul avec qui il se permettait plus de familiarité.

Il avait frappé Aramis. _Son_ Aramis. Il avait frappé son épouse…

En soupirant, il se passa la main dans le visage pour la centième fois. Mais non, Aramis n'était pas sa femme. Ce n'était qu'un leurre. Paraître à son bras tous les dimanches matin, pour la messe, n'était que du théâtre. Baiser sa main chaque fois qu'il se séparait d'elle n'était que de la poudre aux yeux. Répondre aux questions des curieux à propos de sa vie conjugale n'était qu'un amas de mensonges.

Il ne s'expliquait pas son geste. Il avait toujours apprécié Aramis. Il avait toujours été fier d'elle et de ce qu'elle réussissait à accomplir. Alors pourquoi?

Parce qu'il détestait ne pas pouvoir agir chaque fois qu'il entendait une nouvelle rumeur à propos d'elle et du prince? Parce qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'elle ait le cœur brisé si une aventure entre eux deux tournait mal? Parce qu'une telle relation ne pouvait _que_ mal tourner? Et qu'elle ne pouvait qu'advenir – ce n'était qu'une question de temps?

Il retint son souffle un instant : l'avait-il frappé par jalousie?

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé avec son visage peint par l'incompréhension et l'innocence, il avait tout de suite su qu'il était dans l'erreur. Alors pourquoi avait-il levé la main une seconde fois, prêt à la frapper de nouveau? Il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait être un homme réellement violent…Mais il était incapable d'arrêter son imagination de rouler lorsqu'il entendait les supposées histoires d'amour entre Aramis et Philippe.

Il se passa la main sur le visage une cent-et-unième fois. _Ce n'est pas ma femme…Je n'ai aucun droit sur elle._

« Vous désirez, Monsieur Athos? » fit enfin Tréville d'une voix étonnamment calme. Il retourna toutefois aussitôt à ses ruminations, ignorant le mousquetaire derrière lui.

Il voulait la protéger. Déjà qu'il se sentait torturé par sa décision de l'envoyer seule au front. Le Louvre n'était pas l'endroit le plus dangereux du royaume, mais il pouvait être si sournois, si insidieux…Cette fois, c'est en se prenant la tête à deux mains qu'il songea qu'il s'en voudrait à en mourir si un malheur lui arrivait.

De son côté, Athos s'était bien rendu compte qu'il avait beau parler, son capitaine ne l'écoutait pas. Aussi se racla-t-il bruyamment la gorge pour tenter d'avoir son attention.

« Mmm? Vous êtes encore là? » fit encore la voix monocorde de Tréville.

 _Il est complètement perdu_ , songea Athos, décidé à faire sortir son supérieur de sa torpeur. Il détestait le voir si contraire à lui-même; cette image lui rappelait trop ce qu'il avait été, autrefois. « Vous pourriez vous excuser auprès d'elle, si cela vous tracasse à ce point… »

« M'excuser? » s'écria Tréville en se levant subitement de sa chaise et en fusillant Athos du regard. « Il s'agit d'un de mes soldats, et non de mon épouse, mordioux! Je n'ai pas à demander pardon pour avoir réprimandé quelqu'un qui est sous ma responsabilité! »

«Certes… Mais, aux yeux de tous, vous passez maintenant pour un mari cocu et jaloux… »

Le vieux soldat s'étrangla en entendant ce dernier mot. Au risque de subir la plus pire crise d'hystérie du siècle, Athos poursuivit innocemment. « Déjà qu'hier, en allant chez Monsieur Bonacieux, la jeune Constance me demandait s'il était bien vrai que votre épouse était enceinte… »

Il ravala sa salive de pure crainte lorsqu'il vit le capitaine contourner son bureau de travail, y abattre sa bouteille et s'avancer vers lui d'un pas ferme, bien déterminé à l'étrangler.

« Aussi ai-je pensé, capitaine, qu'il vaudrait mieux mettre rapidement de l'ordre dans tout ce brouhaha! » se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter. « Je vous propose de m'en occuper personnellement, car j'avoue que cette situation commence, moi aussi, à m'irriter au plus haut point. » Il baissa la voix avant de poursuivre. « Aramis est notre amie…cela ne doit pas être aisée pour elle non plus. »

« Ha! » fit Tréville avec un sourire sarcastique. « Et comment vous y prendrez-vous, Monsieur Athos? »

« Oh…il suffit de s'adresser aux bonnes personnes!… » Avant que le capitaine ne le questionne d'avantage, Athos enchaîna. « En attendant, pour conserver les apparences d'un couple uni et amoureux, - À ces mots, Tréville roula les yeux.- Vous pourriez lui offrir un petit cadeau…un éventail, par exemple! » Avec un sourire en coin, Athos jeta un regard discret vers son commandant, s'attendant à le voir rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.** La réaction qu'il vit était toutefois tout autre.

« Un éventail…? Par tous les diables, mais que voulez-vous qu'elle fasse avec un éventail?! Chasser les mouches?»

 _Ce qu'il lui faut, c'est un bon gros poignard pour tenir à distance le prince!_

Le vétéran mousquetaire ouvrit la bouche pour préciser sa pensée, mais décida de rester coi, laissant son supérieur grommeler.

Un éventail, un éventail…et puis quoi, encore? C'était à se demander de qui de lui ou d'Athos était le plus proche d'Aramis! Ce qu'elle aimait, c'était les petits poignards, ceux qui pouvaient se dissimuler aisément partout, dans une doublure de pourpoint, le revers d'une botte ou dans…

« Mais oui… un éventail! Excellente suggestion!» Le vieux soldat se frotta les mains, fier de son idée. « Monsieur Athos, remplacez-moi quelques heures…je vais de ce pas chez l'armurier! »

« Ahh…Soubanne, Soubanne, Soubanne… que me vaut l'honneur d'une si matinale visite? Pour que vous veniez jusqu'à moi, cela veut certainement dire que vous avez de bonnes nouvelles à me raconter…»

« Je n'ai, hélas non, pas de bonnes nouvelles. La nouvelle escorte de Philippe est collée sur lui telle une sangsue… Impossible d'agir discrètement, comme vous nous l'aviez demandé.»

Le regard absent, le maitre des lieux se servit un verre de vin. « Prends ton temps…la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. » Après avoir silencieusement siroté son verre, il leva ensuite vers son acolyte un regard mécontent. « Tu es venu ici seulement pour me dire cela? Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas quitter la Cour! J'ai tout fait pour t'y placer, mais personne ne doit savoir le lien entre nous deux! »

« Je le sais, Monseigneur, » s'excusa aussitôt le faux valet. « Mais il y a de ces détails qui ne s'écrivent pas, de peur que la missive tombe entre de mauvaises mains… »

« Je t'écoute. »

« J'ai fait appel aux services de Marat, hier soir. Il m'a débarrassé du valet de chambre du matin. Je serai alors aux côtés du prince beaucoup plus souvent, et j'aurai plus d'occasions pour agir. »

Le maitre sourit. « J'apprécie ton dévouement…tu me rappelles mon ancien bras droit. »

Soubanne s'inclina, honoré.

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'impliques ouvertement dans le meurtre de Philippe. En fait, j'espère revoir vivant le gros de mes hommes…Laisse Marat agir. Informe-toi des allées et venues régulières de Philippe. »

« Comme sa religieuse visite à Chevreuse les mercredis? »

« Dans ce genre, oui. Ordonne à Marat d'agir à ce moment. S'il réussi, le prince sera qualifié d'imprudent. Mais s'il échoue… »

« S'il échoue?... »

« Et bien, c'est son problème. »

« A vos ordres, Votre excellence. Et pour la fille? »

Le maitre réfléchit un instant. « C'est la pute du prince, ou non? »

Soubanne haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. « Je ne crois pas, monseigneur. Les mauvaises langues vous diront le contraire, mais il n'y a véritablement rien qui se passe entre eux. Je les ai surpris à danser ensemble un soir, mais ça m'avait l'air bien plus d'une simple pratique pour le bal du lendemain que d'un réel rapprochement. Si bien qu'au bal, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont dansé. Alors on s'est mit à dire, bla bla blah Madame se sent faible parce qu'elle porte l'enfant du prince. »

« N'importe quoi! »

« Pure foutaise en effet, elle avait ses saignements lorsqu'elle a été placée aux côtés du prince, il y a trois semaines. »

Le maitre leva les sourcils et sourit. « Et bien…tu es au courant! Un peu plus et moi je croirai que c'est toi qui la baise, cette fille!»

Soubanne éclata de rire. « Certaines dames de la Cour me payent déjà grassement pour ce genre de services…et elles sont moins frigides que Madame de Tréville! »

Le sourire du maitre disparu. « Ça, j'en ai un doute…J'ai mit D'Arche sur l'affaire, et nulle part il n'a trouvé de documents prouvant que Tréville puisse être marié. Tu veux mon avis? Elle n'est qu'un épouvantail, une potiche pour nous faire croire qu'on ne peut rien faire… Quel jour on est, aujourd'hui?»

« Mardi. Jeudi, la Cour va chasser à Versailles. Nous pourrions-… »

« Naaah, » l'interrompit l'homme anonyme en secouant la main. « Ca sera truffé de soldats et de témoins…Laisse faire la chasse. Demain, c'est trop tôt pour agir, mais mercredi prochain, je le veux mort, le prince. Dis ça à Marat. Je suis sûre qu'il trouvera une façon originale de nous débarrasser de Philippe…»

« Mimi, allez ouvrir et dites à ce visiteur nocturne que déranger les gens à pareille heure est du plus mauvais goût et que mon Salon n'est que demain!»

La duchesse de Chevreuse, avec un mouvement impatient de la main, avait envoyé sa servante à la porte en grognant, n'appréciant pas de se faire interrompre au moment où elle se mettait au lit. Elle commençait déjà à se dévêtir seule quand la soubrette revint rapidement, essoufflée.

« Madame!...C'est…c'est Monsieur Athos! » fit-elle, toute excitée.

Ses doigts sur les lacets de son corset se figèrent. Les yeux de la duchesse s'écarquillèrent subitement tandis qu'elle se demandait si Mimi avait pu entendre son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine tellement il battait fort.

« Et bien…f-fais-le entrer! » bégaya-t-elle.

« Je l'ai fait, madame! » répondit la plus jeune, bien fière de son coup.

Athos s'était assis confortablement dans un large fauteuil, attendant – il le savait – que la duchesse se prépare à le recevoir. Cette dernière, nerveuse, avait mit rapidement un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue et dans sa chevelure avant d'aller le rejoindre dans le salon. En la voyant, il s'était levé et, sans la quitter des yeux, avait lentement retiré son chapeau dans un mouvement exagérément aguichant, dévoilant avec fierté une chevelure aussi noire que celle de son interlocutrice.

Il sourit. Il aimait la voir se tordre de plaisir, se mordre doucement la lèvre inférieure en essayant de réprimer sa joie de le voir et d'ignorer la petite voix qui, à l'intérieur, lui promettait tous les plaisirs auxquels elle s'adonnerait bientôt.

« Pardonnez mon impolitesse, madame… » fit-il d'une voix un peu plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée. Entre ses doigts, il prit la main qu'elle lui présentait et la baisa pour un moment beaucoup plus long que le dictait la convenance.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite? » fit-elle d'une voix mal assurée alors qu'elle tentait de dissimuler sa surexcitation.

« Je viens m'enquérir de Raoul… » fit-il à voix basse.

« Il est tard…Il dort depuis un bon moment déjà… »

« Me…permettez-vous de le voir demain matin, alors? » En chuchotant ces mots, il s'était approché de la femme. Dans la semi-pénombre, il glissa furtivement ses mains autour de la taille de la duchesse pour l'attirer vers lui. Tous deux perçurent le son des pas furtifs de la soubrette s'éteindre au loin, signe qu'ils pouvaient enfin, sans témoins, presser leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre.

Marie de Chevreuse entraîna Athos vers sa chambre, même si ce dernier connaissait parfaitement l'hôtel de sa maitresse. Avec sa nombreuse suite de servantes et de valets, elle y vivait avec son jeune fils, un gamin d'un peu moins de quatre ans qui, mis à part ses yeux bleu-glace, ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère. Son vieux mari, très peu intéressé à suivre sa femme dans ses intrigues politiques et courtisanes, se contentait de pourvoir à l'éducation de leur enfant et de profiter de la position privilégiée qui résultait de la grande amitié entre Marie et la reine Anne.

Bientôt, le pourpoint rouge d'Athos avait glissé sur le sol. Cela faisait presque cinq ans qu'il partageait la vie secrète de la célèbre duchesse. Il n'avait pas même dévoilé cette part de lui à ses meilleurs amis : c'était l'entente qu'il avait prise avec son amante pour éviter que soit mit à jour la vérité au sujet de la plus intime part d'eux-mêmes : le jeune Raoul.

Même si une profonde passion les unissait, personne, mis à part la jeune Mimi, était au fait de leur union. Ils se voyaient sporadiquement, que l'espace d'une nuit, le temps de consumer leur amour, avant de séparer sur le porche d'une entrée dérobée le lendemain matin.

Ils se dénudaient rapidement, retirant prestement leur vêtements pour profiter le plus possible de leur courte nuit pour unir leur corps nus. Puis ils s'aimaient en silence, tous leurs gestes révélant la douceur et le respect qu'ils se vouaient. Lorsqu'ils se séparaient, essoufflés d'avoir trop joui, Athos passait un bras autour de la taille de sa maitresse et, le visage enfoui dans sa chevelure bouclée, il s'endormait contre son dos. Parfois sa main se posait sur le ventre plat de la jeune femme, se souvenant qu'autrefois, il avait été beaucoup plus rond, ayant porté la vie de son propre enfant. Chaque fois qu'il se glissait en elle, le mousquetaire se demandait si leur union porterait encore ses fruits, et c'est avec un douloureux pincement au cœur qu'il songeait au bébé qu'il ne pourrait que voir grandir de loin…Bâtir une vie avec Marie de Chevreuse était impossible.

Mais ce soir, Athos avait poussé un soupir coupable. Il n'était pas venu seulement pour les voir, elle et Raoul : Il venait pour se servir de la duchesse de Chevreuse et de son cercle d'information pour tenter de rétablir la réputation de son supérieur.

La duchesse embrassa Athos une dernière fois avant d'allonger son corps à moitié dénudé contre celui de son amant. Il passa son bras autour de son épaule et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de l'enjoindre à coucher sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle s'exécuta en riant et se collant d'avantage contre lui avant de pousser un soupir satisfait.

 _Allons-y…_ songea Athos.

« Ah, madame…si seulement mes jours étaient aussi délicieux que mes nuits avec vous! »

« Qu'y-a-t-il? Avez-vous des ennuis? » demanda la femme, inquiète du bien-être de son amant.

« Le capitaine de Tréville est de très mauvaise humeur…et nous en payons le prix. »

Elle eut un petit rire. « Il n'est pas de mauvaise humeur : il est jaloux! Avec une épouse aussi originale, et ouvertement infidèle en plus, il y a de quoi être fâché! Il a bien fait de la battre. »

Athos pinça les lèvres et se raidit volontairement. Percevant son mouvement, Chevreuse poursuivit. « Vous n'êtes pas d'accord? »

« Vous me décevez, madame… »

Elle se leva sur son coude, insultée. Athos s'expliqua sur un ton rieur. « Porteriez-vous foi à de pareils ragots? Je vous croyais pourtant au dessus de ces grandes bouches qui diraient n'importe quoi pour se rendre intéressantes! »

« Que voulez-vous dire? » demanda-t-elle lentement, tentant en vain de ne pas se montrer trop curieuse.

 _Parfait…._

« Que Son Altesse ne ment point lorsqu'il affirme que Madame de Tréville n'est pas sa maitresse. Je connais cette femme et-… »

« Mais enfin, mon ami! Insister pour être en présence du prince lorsqu'il retire ses vêtements! C'est…c'est trop évident!»

« Elle a reçu des ordres très stricts du roi lui-même : ne pas quitter le prince des yeux…Le capitaine l'a sans doute giflée parce qu'elle avait failli à son devoir…Comme détourner le regard lorsque Son Altesse se soulageait de ses besoins primaires. » Il jeta vers la femme abasourdie un regard très sérieux, écarquillant légèrement les yeux et secouant lentement la tête. « On ne plaisante pas avec Monsieur de Tréville ! »

Chevreuse devint très songeuse; Tréville avait la réputation d'être un homme qui dirigeait ses soldats avec une poigne de fer, mais jamais elle n'aurait songé qu'il pourrait soumettre son épouse à la même discipline…« Il est vrai que Sa Majesté ne semble pas très énervé de cette situation… Mais de là à faire de Monsieur de Soubanne un suspect, cette femme exagère! »

Athos la laissa réfléchir quelques instants avant de poursuivre.

« Le premier assassin du prince, Monsieur de Mohen, faisait pourtant partie de son entourage rapproché… »

Le visage de la duchesse se fit terriblement inquiet devant ce fait indiscutable.

« Ainsi vous croyez que…? »

Athos redevint sérieux à son tour. « Je ne 'crois' pas…je _sais_ que l'assassin attaquera de l'intérieur. »

Chevreuse s'assit dans le lit et se tortilla les doigts. « Nous devons avertir Philippe! » murmura-t-elle. « Nous devons lui dire de se mettre sur ses gardes et de se méfier… »

« C'est justement pourquoi Madame de Tréville se tient à ses côtés jour et nuit. Elle le sait, et elle mènera parfaitement sa mission. Elle ne laissera personne seul avec le prince, ni même le roi.»

« Mais que peut faire une femme devant un assassin armé? »

« Vous seriez surpris de ce qu'elle peut faire, » sourit Athos. « Tréville a mit sa propre femme à la disposition du prince car il sait qu'elle est l'appât idéal. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, ma mie : que peut faire une _pauvre_ femme sans défense? Attendez encore un peu, ma mie…et bientôt nous aurons un coupable à interroger. »

La duchesse regarda Athos intensément. « Le prince Philippe est un de mes amis les plus chers; Êtes-vous certain de ce que vous dites? »

« Je suis plus que certain. J'ai une totale confiance en Madame de Tréville : il faudra la tuer plus d'une fois avant d'atteindre Son Altesse…allons, revenez vous coucher près de moi… »

Marie reposa sa tête sur le torse d'Athos, se délectant du calme contagieux de l'homme qui faisait jouer ses doigts dans sa chevelure.

 _Ne vous en faites pas pour le prince…il est en parfaite sécurité, avec Aramis_

**Langage des éventails

 _Bailler derrière son éventail_ _:_ _ **va-t-en, tu m'ennuies**_

 _Lever l'éventail vers l'épaule droite_ _:_ _ **je te hais**_

 _Abaisser l'éventail fermé vers le sol_ _:_ _ **je te méprise**_

 _Effleurer son oeil droit de son éventail fermé_ _:_ _ **quand te verrai-je ?**_

 _Faire signe vers soi de l'éventail fermé_ _:_ _ **j'ai tout le temps envie d'être avec toi**_

 _Menacer de l'éventail fermé_ _:_ _ **ne sois pas trop audacieux**_

 _Soulever l'éventail de sa main droite_ _:_ _ **m'es-tu fidèle ?**_

 _Cacher ses yeux derrière son éventail_ _:_ _ **je t'aime**_

 _Proposer un éventail_ _:_ _ **tu me plais beaucoup**_

 _Dissimuler son oreille gauche sous son éventail fermé_ _:_ _ **ne dévoile pas notre secret**_ _._

 _Porter l'éventail à son coeur_ _:_ _ **je t'appartiens pour la vie**_ _ **.**_

 _Refermer très lentement son éventail_ _:_ _ **j'accepte tout**_

 _Source: poudreemasquee (point) e-monsite (point) com_


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Aramis avait sursauté et reculé d'un pas en voyant le capitaine de Tréville à la porte de son appartement. Elle avait également aussitôt baissé les yeux en signe de soumission. A quel sujet venait-il la réprimander, cette fois-ci? Portant discrètement la main vers son visage pour camoufler ses blessures, elle le laissa pénétrer dans son appartement.

De son côté, Tréville avait eu un pincement au cœur en voyant sur la joue de sa protégée l'hématome bleuté que le fard n'était pas parvenu à dissimuler. Encore une fois, il se demanda ce qu'il lui avait pris de la frapper. Un profond malaise le saisit au fond de ses entrailles.

Il serra fortement les dents avant de se mettre à parler. Même s'il savait que le prince était dans la pièce à côté, c'est à voix très basse, presque en chuchotant, qu'il parla.

« Je viens vous présenter mes excuses les plus sincères. »

« Vous, hum…vous n'avez pas à vous excuser; j'ai agit de façon irréfléchie, » répondit la jeune femme.

L'homme savait qu'elle ne disait cela que pour mettre fin à la conversation, et non parce qu'elle le pensait réellement. Il se montra beau joueur et accepta d'abréger sa présence qui, il s'en doutait, la mettait mal à l'aise.

« J'ai un présent pour vous…la saison chaude arrive à grands pas, et j'ai pensé joindre l'utile à l'agréable. » Il lui présenta une petite boite rectangulaire et l'invita à l'ouvrir.

Sur le coup, Aramis se demanda pourquoi le capitaine lui offrait un cadeau: non seulement il ne lui devait rien - ses excuses étaient suffisantes - mais ce n'était pas non plus dans les habitudes de son supérieur d'agir ainsi. Subitement, elle songea qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu interagir avec une femme et qu'elle était, visiblement, la première à l'approcher aussi ouvertement. Curieuse, elle tenta de deviner ce que le présent pouvait être. Il était évident qu'il ne lui offrait pas un bijou : le contenant aurait était ouvragé, ou couvert de velours ou de papier fleuri. Qui plus est, il aurait été vraiment étrange qu'il lui offre un tel cadeau qui, selon elle, était réservé aux véritables conjoints.

Elle déglutit et rougit légèrement, chassant automatiquement une idée saugrenue.

La boite était trop étroite pour que ce soit un poignard, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un couteau, sans garde…Mais à en juger par la longueur, ce couteau devait avoir une lame imposante.

Ne sachant pas de quoi il pourrait en retenir, elle l'ouvrit.

« Un éventail?... »

Elle le prit, l'ouvrit, et le regarda sous tous ses angles. Il était joli, mais sans plus. Le dessin représentait des oiseaux virevoltants autour d'autres motifs fleuris. Elle le soupesa : il était plutôt lourd.

« Euh…merci. » Elle ne savait quoi dire d'autre.

« Vous n'avez rien vu, c'est bien… »

En souriant fièrement, il s'approcha derrière elle et, joignant ses mains avec les siennes, referma l'éventail. « Regardez juste ici, le petit ressort. »

« Je le vois, » fit-elle, de plus en plus curieuse.

« Il n'y a qu'à le pousser du revers du petit doigt et…. »

En mettant en pratique ses paroles, une lame apparue subitement au creux de sa paume.

« Oh…OOohhhhhh! » s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement intriguée. Voilà qui était du plus intéressant! On se pavanait avec un joli éventail tout en ayant en main une lame, quoique petite, mais bien aiguisée et tout juste de la bonne longueur pour que, lorsque plantée en pleine poitrine, était assez longue pour atteindre le cœur!

« Il vous plait? J'ai pensé à vous en le faisant faire…vous n'êtes pas assez armée à mon goût!»

« Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle joindre l'utile à l'agréable! » compléta-t-elle la pensée de son supérieur, tout sourire.

Intérieurement toutefois, elle sentait la culpabilité l'envahir; le capitaine lui offrait un cadeau pour s'excuser de l'avoir accusée d'avoir une aventure avec le prince...alors que la vérité était que l'aventure avait déjà commencée dans son coeur. Son malaise fut de courte durée: elle n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne, non? Elle pouvait aimer Philippe en secret comme bon lui semblait: elle ne transgressait aucune loi, ni celles des hommes, ni celles de l'Eglise. Son attention se reporta rapidement vers son nouveau "jouet", secrètement contente de savoir que Tréville ne se doutait pas des sentiments qui l'habitaient. Elle se surprit même à ne pas être mécontente de l'attention délicate dont elle était l'objet, allant jusqu'à apprécier les innocentes caresses de son supérieur chaque fois que leurs mains se frôlaient, même si le sentiment que cela provoquait était loin des frissons dont elle était prise quand le même geste était exécuté par Philippe.

Elle sourit bêtement et se retint de soupirer. C'était si agréable de penser à lui...

"Madame, je voudrais votre avis sur.."

La porte communiquant sur les appartements du prince s'ouvrit soudainement et Philippe apparut dans l'embrasure. Il resta toutefois cloué sur place en regardant la scène devant lui: Aramis affichait le sourire le plus béat du monde, tandis que Tréville, penché derrière elle, faisait montre d'une promiscuité choquante pour un homme réellement non marié.

Les deux mousquetaires se séparèrent sans trop se presser et saluèrent le prince. C'est alors que Philippe remarqua ce que la jeune femme avait en mains: un éventail.

"Oh...un cadeau de votre époux, madame?" fit le roi en arrivant derrière le prince.

Tandis que Louis commença à s'entretenir avec Tréville, ignorant presque la présence de la jeune femme, Phillipe restait à l'écart et ruminait.

La journée n'aurait pas pu commencer plus mal. D'abord Louis, qui avait chassé Aramis de la pièce pour pouvoir lui faire la morale à propos de l'adultère, ensuite cette vision presqu'apocalyptique qu'il venait d'avoir sous les yeux: Tréville penché sur une Aramis souriante et qui venait rien de moins que de lui offrir un éventail: "Je vous aime bien", signifiait le geste. Pour couronner le tout - Philippe rit intérieurement de l'ironie des mots - Louis était tout sourire et félicitait le couple pour leur entente et leur affection renouvelée.

Le prince déglutit.

Et puis quoi, encore? Cela était plausible. Même s'il était dans la force de l'âge, le capitaine de Tréville n'en restait pas moins un homme séduisant qui aurait très bien pu charmer Aramis. L'inverse était tout aussi valable: Aramis était une belle femme qui pouvait très bien avoir capturé le coeur de l'irréductible capitaine des mousquetaires. Aux yeux de tous, ils passaient pour mari et femme, et Philippe savait très bien combien il était facile de se laisser prendre au jeu...

Mais qu'elle était cette idée idiote qui lui avait prise, de faire d'Aramis l'épouse de Tréville? N'aurait-il pas pu dire qu'il s'agissait de la fille du capitaine? Non, impossible, réfléchit-il. Le cardinal - non, plutôt la simple et pure décence - n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il soit escorté d'une femme non-mariée.

Il soupira faiblement: l'amour l'avait poussé dans un piège duquel il était difficile de sortir. Non seulement difficile, mais aussi peu agréable; en effet, qui voudrait se départir de la douce hérésie que provoquait un sentiment amoureux, malgré tout l'interdit qu'amenait avec elle ce délicieux sentiment? Qui était assez fou pour que, de plein gré, il accepte de ne plus sentir son coeur s'échauffer et bondir de joie au son de la voix et à la vue de l'être aimé?...Mais combien il était douloureux de penser que le sentiment n'était sans doute pas réciproque...

Sous le regard d'Aramis – qui elle était déçue qu'il ne l'ait pas regardée- Philippe tourna silencieusement les talons et se retira dans ses appartements. Elle allait lui accorder un peu de solitude, sentant que le prince n'avait sans doute pas eu la plus agréable des conversations avec son frère, lorsqu'elle l'entendit échanger quelques mots avec un interlocuteur dont elle n'arriva pas à deviner la voix. Laissant le capitaine poursuivre sa discussion avec le roi, elle suivit Philippe jusque dans sa chambre.

"Allons...sers-moi un verre, et ensuite dis-moi ce que cet idiot de Louis t'as dit! Il t'a fait la morale sur l'adultère, je suppose? Il m'a fait le même coup, il y a quelques années."

Brandissant un doigt accusateur vers le ciel, Gaston prit une pose théâtrale avant de se mettre à imiter leurs frère aîné en clamant." ' _Car un homme qui désire une femme dans son coeur a déjà commis l'adultère avec elle!_ ' Foutaise, je dis!"

Écrasé dans son fauteuil, Philippe se mit à rire légèrement. Par chance, il y aurait toujours Gaston pour l'inciter à la débauche et à ne pas le condamner...

"Et tu sais ce que je lui ai répondu, à Louis? _'Que celui qui n'a jamais péché me lance la première pierre!_ ' Si tu avais vu son teint virer au pourpre, tu aurais rit autant que moi! Il m'a ensuite traité d'impie, de blasphème, de païen!"

Philippe ferma les yeux, sourit en laissant son esprit vagabonder vers de plaisants scénarios entre lui et Aramis, et laissa Gaston continuer son monologue.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait, le frère? Elle est frigide comme tout, la femme de Tréville. Toutes les filles, mariées ou non, se pavanent devant nous, espérant les faveurs royales, et il croit qu'elle ne ferait pas la même chose, la Tréville? Je te le dis: elle cache quelque chose. Elle est difforme. Elle est bigote! Sa Majesté te fait une crise sans raisons!"

Du coin de la chambre où elle était restée, Aramis sourit à cette série de qualificatifs à son endroit. Si le duc d'Orléans pouvait colporter ses ragots aux bonnes personnes, peut-être qu'on la laisserait tranquille...

"Et, entre toi et moi..." Gaston rapprocha son siège de celui de Philippe et parla à voix plus basse mais encore audible. "Tu es plutôt du genre à courir les jupons...Mmmm? Que s'est-il passé, avec Madame de Vaudreuil?" Le duc se mit à chatouiller son frère du coude et insista, tentant de soustraire des confidences. "Mmm? Mmmm? Son enfant, c'est le tien?"

Philippe s'évasa de plus belle dans son fauteuil et se mit à rire un peu plus fort. "Tais-toi, tu dis n'importe quoi!" Il rigolait encore quand il entendit Gaston pousser un "Oh!" de surprise, son attention soudainement portée vers un endroit dans le fond de la chambre. Suivant le regard dévié de son cadet, il aperçu Aramis dans le cadre de la porte. Un malaise le saisit, son sourire s'effaçant aussitôt: est-ce qu'elle avait entendu leur conversation? Il n'avait rien à cacher, pas même d'enfants illégitimes, mais ce n'était pas le genre de conversation qu'il voulait tenir en présence d'une dame, et surtout pas Aramis!

"Veuillez nous excuser, madame, nous tenions une conversation d'hommes..." Le ton faussement mielleux de Gaston irrita le prince; On ne s'adressait pas à celle qu'il aimait de cette façon. Mais bien qu'il fut contrarié, Philippe ne montra pas son mécontentement.

"Une conversation très amusante, en effet," répondit Aramis sans sourire.

 _La peste soit ce Gaston!_ pensa Philippe. _Je passe à ses yeux pour un pervers dévergondé! Oh, et tant pis. Il vaut mieux que je me la sorte de la tête. Si elle en aime un autre, je ne peux rien y faire..._

"Je vous l'accorde madame. Veuillez donc nous excuser..." Le duc se leva et entraîna son aîné vers la sortie de la chambre.

"Un instant! Où croyez-vous aller?"

La femme-soldat s'était rapidement avancée vers les deux hommes d'un pas décidé, mais ne portant son attention que sur le plus jeune des deux.

"Ne vous en déplaise, là où nous allons, les femmes n'y trouvent pas leur plaisir!"

Gaston se mit à rire seul alors que Philippe baissait la tête et tentait de camoufler la rougeur dont son visage s'était coloré. L'embarras qu'il ressentait était palpable; il aurait voulu s'éclipser, ou revenir quelques secondes en arrière pour prévoir l'ânerie que Gaston dirait et lui couper la parole juste à temps. Il fut toutefois heureux de constater qu'Aramis ne semblait pas le moins du monde incommodée par se genre de langage, se rappelant également que sa carrière de mousquetaire l'avait certainement mise au milieu de bien pires situations.

"Je suis désolée, Monsieur le duc, mais où Son Altesse va, je vais aussi," rétorqua Aramis en croisant les bras.

Le prince s'écarta de quelques pas pour mieux pouvoir étudier les physionomies des protagonistes qui étaient sur le point de s'affronter, et pour aussi éviter de se retrouver en plein centre d'une guerre de mots...ou de poings, tout dépendant de l'humeur de son amie.

"Peuh!" fit le duc d'Orléans avec dédain tout en cherchant vainement du regard un appui de la part de son frère. "De quel droit osez-vous me parler de cette façon, drôlesse?" Attrapant le bras de Philippe, Gaston entraîna de nouveau son frère vers la sortie de la chambre.

D'un rapide geste du poignet, Aramis s'empara de la rapière du duc qui pendait à son côté et la mis sous la gorge du jeune homme. "Je ne prends mes ordres que de Leurs Majestés, de Son Altesse Philippe, ou de Monsieur de Tréville! Je n'ai rien à faire de vos caprices de mâle vicieux! Qui plus est, qui ne me dit pas que vous essayer d'attirer Son Altesse dans un piège? Qui sait si ce n'est pas vous qui voulez attenter à ses jours?"

"On. Se. Caaaaalme ?" répliqua sans nervosité Gaston en lâchant le bras du prince et en tirant sa main-gauche de sa ceinture. "Et ce n'est pas une bigote de votre genre qui va me dire quoi faire, ni me faire peur avec ma propre épée!"

Bien qu'il tenait fermement son arme, l'homme se retrouva aussitôt désarmé, sa dague allant tinter un peu plus loin sur le sol.

"Sortez d'ici!" siffla la jeune femme entre ses dents tout en continuant de menacer son adversaire avec sa lame.

Gaston jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule d'Aramis, et vit derrière le roi, tout sourire, qui lui faisait signe de se retirer en balayant le vide de la main. Un peu plus près de lui, sur la droite, Philippe évitait de le regarder et semblait vouloir fusionner avec le plancher. Sentant qu'il n'avait aucun appui parmi les quelques personnes présentes dans la pièce, Gaston serra les dents, dédia à la petite assemblée un regard dédaigneux, tourna les talons et s'éclipsa.

"J'adore votre épouse, Monsieur de Tréville!" fit le roi à l'attention du capitaine. Puis, s'approchant d'Aramis, il la salua respectueusement. "Madame, votre dévouement est exemplaire!" Le monarque, que la scène provoquée par Aramis avait rendu particulièrement joyeux, se perdit alors dans un interminable monologue contre le duc d'Orléans.

De son côté, Philippe soupira tristement, se demandant quand l'immaturité de son frère aîné à l'endroit de Gaston allait enfin cesser. Une heure plus tôt, le roi semblait très mécontent de l'escorte choisie par son jumeau, mais voici qu'il disait maintenant l'adorer. Le prince ne douta pas un instant que la honte dans laquelle Aramis avait plongé Gaston était la raison principale de cette soudaine appréciation.

Du coin de l'oeil, il épia son amie: sérieuse, elle se tenait bien droite aux côtés du capitaine, et offrait toute son attention au roi. Sa mélancolie s'intensifia: depuis que Louis avait forcée la femme hors de la chambre pour le sermonner au sujet des ragots qu'il entendait, elle se montrait très distante.

Le prince se demanda alors de qui, de Louis ou de Gaston, il devait être le plus mécontent.

"Vous avez vu? Son Altesse semble fort s'ennuyer ce soir...Pourtant, le salon de Chevreuse est très animé aujourd'hui!"

"Il en va de même pour Madame de Tréville...Doux Jésus! Ne vient-elle pas de bailler derrière son éventail?"

"Vous n'avez pas la berlue, je l'ai vue aussi!"

"La duchesse avait raison...Il ne se passe absolument rien entre ces deux-là."

"Bien sûr que non, et je le savais déjà! D'ailleurs, l'éventail de Madame est un cadeau de son mari..."

"De Monsieur de Tréville?"

"Je le sais de source sûre!"

"Je le croyais de marbre, celui-là...Voilà bien la preuve d'un doux sentiment!"

"Ou d'une jalousie ouverte envers le prince!"

« Mais pourquoi l'avoir frappée, hier ? »

« Et bien, justement, j'ai discuté avec la duchesse de Chevreuse à ce sujet… »

« Mais parlez, voyons ! »

« Et elle tient de source première que la comtesse aurait détourné le regard alors que Son Altesse se soulageait, manquant ainsi à son devoir! »

« Mais allons, qui est la sotte qui ne voudrait pas juger de l' _équipemen_ t du Prince ? » répliqua une fervente admiratrice de Philippe.

« Madame de Tréville, il me semble ! »

Un rire généralisé éclata.

« Et Monsieur de Tréville voudrait que sa femme s'instruise en compagnie de Son Altesse? »

« Parce que la seule épée que Madame sait manipuler, c'est sa rapière ! Pauvre Capitaine ! »

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!..."

 _A suivre..._


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

 **(flashback)**

 _« Ah, vous voilà enfin de retour! Avez-vous vu l'heure ? Et la leçon de Philippe, vous l'avez oubliée ? »_

 _François, avec lenteur, avait retiré son manteau et son feutre. Bien que tous ses gestes dénotaient une certaine fatigue, le sourire qu'il affichait sur son visage était tout autre : béat, détendu, paisible._

 _« Où étiez-vous donc ? » répéta la dame qui l'avait accueilli dès son arrivée au manoir en prenant le chapeau et la cape de François._

 _L'homme eut un petit sourire. « J'étais parti à la chasse… »_

 _La femme allait poursuivre ses questions quand elle échappa un petit cri. « Mais quelle est cette tenue ? » Rougissante, indignée, elle avait foudroyé son interlocuteur tout aussi rougissant qu'elle. « Monsieur François ! Ne me dites pas que… ? »_

 _« Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! » avait-il répondu aussitôt, mettant prestement de l'ordre dans ses cheveux défait et reboutonnant son pourpoint qui avait été attaché en jalouse._

 _« C'est péché ! » s'était écrié la vieille en s'éloignant, rapidement suivie par François qui n'avait cesse de répéter que « rien ne s'était passé entre eux deux. »_

Philippe n'avait jamais compris la réaction de sa nourrice jusqu'à ce jour où il avait été sujet aux mêmes remontrances. Il n'avait pas non plus compris de quel mal son précepteur était accusé jusqu'au moment où il avait lui-même commencé à éprouver de forts désirs charnels. Aramis n'avait pas été la première à avoir cet effet sur lui, mais elle était de loin la femme qui avait autant amplifié ces pulsions.

 _Qui voudrait se départir de la_ _douce hérésie que provoquait un sentiment amoureux?_

Il se souvenait de François, et du bonheur qu'il ramenait au manoir chaque fois qu'il revenait d'un rendez-vous galant. Pour rien au monde, même Philippe n'aurait voulu que cela s'arrête. Et aujourd'hui, sept ans plus tard, aucune fibre de son être voulait mettre fin à l'amour qu'il éprouvait. Même interdit, c'était trop bon, trop enivrant d'avoir quelqu'un à qui penser jours et nuits.

Qu'Aramis puisse être amoureuse de Tréville était plausible. Mais il n'était pas dit que lui, Philippe, enfant de France, allait se laisser vaincre au jeu de l'amour sans d'abord s'être battu ! Ce fut donc avec le coeur plein de détermination que le prince s'était levé, bien décidé à tenter de séduire la jeune femme qui lui servait d'escorte protectrice. Les occasions n'étaient pas rares, voilà quel était son principal atout il pouvait facilement être seul avec elle, et il avait bien l'intention d'utiliser cette chance à son plus grand avantage.

Une grande partie de la cour rapprochée du roi était présente au petit pavillon de chasse de Versailles et s'attroupait ici et là autour des êtres influents du Louvre, espérant attirer vers eux les faveurs royales. Les tenues aux riches coloris semblaient se moquer des vêtements plus austères portés habituellement ici, on se vêtait seulement pour capter l'attention.

Au travers de toute la dentelle et des chapeaux à plumes brillaient partout épars, soit le fil doré surpiquant la croix brodée sur la casaque bleue des mousquetaires, soit le fil argenté contrastant avec l'écarlate de l'habit des gardes du cardinal. Aucune mesure de sécurité n'avait été épargnée pour assurer à la maison royale une journée sans anicroches. Les soldats, bien que sur un pied d'alerte, semblaient toutefois apprécier de se retrouver loin de la capitale et considéraient presque cette journée comme une occasion de se détendre au grand air. Tréville menait sa troupe avec fierté et échangeaient régulièrement avec chacun de ses soldats, coordonnant ainsi la position de tous et s'assurant que tout se passait bien.

Chasser…Aramis n'avait pas chassé depuis des années. D'abord avec son oncle, ensuite avec François, puis plus du tout. Ayant d'autres bêtes - plus humaines cette fois- à poursuivre, il lui semblait que la chasse n'était devenue qu'un sport mondain, et non plus une nécessité afin de se nourrir et survivre, même l'esprit de divertissement ayant perdu son attrait. D'ailleurs, aussi longtemps que Porthos avait été dans les parages, elle n'avait pas non plus eu besoin d'acheter quelques viandes au marché, le colosse satisfaisant volontiers son malingre appétit avec une maigre fraction de ce qu'il partageait avec elle.

« Nous faisons toujours équipe, Madame ? »

Philippe s'était joyeusement approché d'Aramis et lui avait diligemment présenté un bras qu'elle avait accepté non sans d'abord avoir jeté un regard interrogateur vers son capitaine. Celui-ci lui répondant d'un discret mouvement approbateur du menton, c'est avec une fausse gêne qu'elle glissa sa main sur celle du prince : en son intérieur, la blonde femme étouffait une fébrilité et une joie démesurée, très heureuse d'avoir la chance de passer tout un après-midi avec son ami, loin des visages hypocrites et des oreilles indiscrètes de la cour. 'Ami', le mot était faible et sonnait presque faux. Elle aurait voulu un autre terme, plus intense, pour désigner Philippe.

« Mon frère est toujours accompagné de Monsieur Porthos…s'il a droit à son mousquetaire, moi aussi, je veux le mien !» avait ajouté le jeune homme dans un murmure.

« Volontiers, Votre Altesse ! » répondit-elle gaiement. Après l'ennuyante soirée de la veille chez Chevreuse, l'humeur soudainement gaillarde du prince était contagieuse, bien qu'inexplicable compte tenu des événements du soir précédent.

Il allait la réprimander des yeux lorsqu'elle enchaîna aussitôt. « Je ne peux pas vous appeler par votre prénom aux vu et su de tous ! »

« Vous avez raison…aussi nous allons remédier immédiatement à cette situation ! »

Sans attendre le signal de départ des chasseurs, ni les invités qu'ils devaient rejoindre, Philippe pris les brides des chevaux harnachés pour eux, lui et Aramis, et s'éloigna en direction de la forêt.

« Allons, vous m'accompagnez, madame mon escorte ? » fit-il avec un sourire qui la cloua sur place.

Un sourire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant : charmeur, séducteur, intensément intéressé… Elle hésita un instant avant de le suivre mais, son instinct protecteur revenant à la charge, elle se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

La forêt, bien que dense, était abondamment éclairée par un tiède soleil de fin de printemps. Bien des attributs de l'endroit rappelaient au prince ces mêmes arbres qui poussaient tout près du manoir de Noisy où il avait passé son enfance, moins un élément majeur : le fantôme de son ancien précepteur n'était pas là pour le hanter.

En pénétrant dans les bois, Philippe s'était demandé si l'invitation lancée à Aramis – celle de le rejoindre dans la forêt- ne paraitrait pas trop…directe. Demander à une femme de se promener seule avec lui, loin des regards de tous, était très libertin et tous s'accordaient pour dire que cela incitait à la débauche. Certes, il savait se tenir, et elle aussi sans doute, mais n'était-ce pas une manière implicite de se lancer sur un sentier dangereux et la meilleure façon de relancer les rumeurs ? Ah, quel niais il était, parfois !

Philippe se remémora son passé. Peut-être c'était ce qui s'était passé entre elle et François, _ce jour-là ?_ Seule la décence et la gêne que provoquerait une telle conversation le retiendrait de poser une question bien indiscrète.

En entendant du bruit derrière lui, il pivota et se retourna vers la jeune femme, la voyant, ses nombreuses jupes retroussées en mains, se presser à arriver à sa hauteur.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous éloignez, Votre Altesse, » fit-elle, légèrement essoufflée.

Il se mit à caresser son cheval, dissimulant ainsi le sourire naissant qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

Non…je ne m'éloignerai plus. Je me rapprocherai, même…

« Oui, pardonnez mon geste irréfléchi. » _Mensonge…_ sa conscience lui souffla.

« Mais maintenant que vous êtes avec moi, je n'ai plus rien à craindre, » continua-t-il en prenant la main de son amie avant de la baiser délicatement.

Aramis déglutit, peu accoutumée de voir le prince agir aussi galamment avec elle. Il avait toujours été d'un irréprochable respectueux, avenant et empressé de lui assurer tout le confort qu'elle nécessitait, mais jamais il n'avait utilisé de phrases avec autant de sous-entendus, ni embrassé sa main de cette façon : un baiser sobre, mais qui avait duré une demi-seconde plus que nécessaire. Le temps qu'il fallait pour que la jeune femme sente son cœur marquer une pulsation plus forte que les autres.

Un léger frisson la parcouru. Une partie d'elle voulu se dérober à cette étrange étreinte tandis que l'autre la maintenait clouée au sol, le corps raide, le souffle en suspension, attendant nerveusement la suite des événements.

Le prince se releva lentement et lui adressa une pesante œillade.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Non pas qu'elle était horrifiée ou dégoutée au contraire, c'était flatteur, amusant et aussi se sentait-elle répondre à cette paire d'yeux intenses. Mais pourquoi _elle ?_ Ils avaient beau devoir jouer un rôle ensemble, cela n'en restait pas moins étrange. C'était aussi étrange que si Tréville se mettait à la courtiser ouvertement et que -…

…Ciel, le capitaine de Tréville !

Elle se rappela aussitôt son devoir, et la cuisante gifle qu'elle avait reçue.

« N-nous devrions nous mettre en route… » balbutia la femme.

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit le prince, un peu déçu que sa technique n'ait pas fonctionné complètement, mais tout de même satisfait d'avoir au moins réussi à porter une attaque : il ressentait le trouble chez son amie, sa nervosité soudaine. _Bien, bien…_ fit son démon intérieur. _Continue de la charmer !_

Mais charmer n'était plus suffisant il voulait la toucher…

Aramis s'était approchée de sa monture. Un pied dans un étrier, une main attrapant la selle, l'autre la crinière de la bête, elle s'apprêtait déjà à monter lorsque deux mains serrèrent délicatement sa taille et l'aidèrent à se soulever.

Encore ! Encore ce sentiment dichotomique qui la faisait balancer entre le malaise et le désir ! Encore se regard pesant de Philippe sur elle, comme s'il voulait scruter les plus profonds recoins de son âme !

« Merci… » articula-t-elle, encore plus troublée. Elle serra les dents, tentant à tout prix de rester maitre de la situation. Elle avait une mission à accomplir, l'heure n'était pas aux soupirs et aux joues rougissantes !

Au loin, on entendit sonner le cor du maitre chasseur, les aboiements des chiens et quelques éclats de voix. La chasse avait commencé.

Après avoir lentement chevauché pendant un bon moment, Philippe et Aramis s'arrêtèrent de nouveau. L'endroit était parfait pour sortir les mousquets de leur fontes et de traquer un animal, avait déclaré le prince. La jeune femme acquiesça, bien que dubitative : ces bois épais était aussi parfaits pour tendre une embuscade…

 _…_ _Ou de s'ébattre amoureusement dans l'herbe,_ lui chuchota son propre diable. Coupant court à son débat intérieur, cette même paire de mains douces l'électrisèrent tout en l'aidant à descendre du cheval. Puis, comme s'il ne se doutait pas que son geste ait pu avoir de l'effet sur Aramis, Philippe retourna innocemment vers sa monture pour y prendre son mousquet.

La suite des événements fut comme un rêve : flou, rapide, insensé. Ne sachant plus comment ils en étaient arrivés là, elle avait un animal en joue tandis que le prince, pressé contre elle, prenait ses mains dans les siennes et l'instruisait sur la manière de tenir son fusil. Elle n'avait nullement besoin d'instruction sur le maniement du mousquet, pourtant ! Il lui murmurait ses conseils à l'oreille d'une voix suave et caressante, mais s'intéressant beaucoup plus à la chevelure dorée dans laquelle il enroulait ses doigts avec amusement qu'à la proie qui allait bientôt faire office de repas du soir. Puis, réflexe obligeant, elle avait tourné son visage vers le sien pour lui répondre, sans suspecter l'étroite promiscuité installée entre eux.

Les doigts de Philippe se placèrent automatiquement derrière la nuque d'Aramis, poussant délicatement vers l'avant pour attirer son amie dans un baiser.

Aramis ferma son esprit et fit taire toutes ces petites voix intérieures qui lui enjoignaient d'arrêter et de repousser l'homme. _Laisse-toi faire_ , s'ordonna-t-elle. Leur lèvres se frôlaient déjà, leurs souffles se mélangeaient l'un à l'autre, leurs yeux se fermaient au monde alentour…

« Phiiiilippe ? Vous êtes là ? »

Aramis lâcha une exclamation de pure surprise. Dans son sursaut, elle avait pressé la détente de son arme, mais le coup ayant de beaucoup manqué sa cible, la bête, effrayée par le bruit soudain, s'était enfuie.

Mettant aussitôt un espace raisonnable entre lui et la mousquetaire, Philippe accueillit son frère qui venait.

« Mon frère… » fit-il, un peu agacé d'avoir été interrompu. « Mes respects ! » ajouta-t-il en le saluant.

« Nous avons vu vos chevaux, » dit Louis, enjoué, un mousquet en mains. Sitôt ces mots dit, Porthos apparut derrière le monarque. Laissait ensuite les deux frères s'entretenir ensemble, il se dirigea vers sa consoeur.

« Il est pourtant rare que vous manquiez votre cible ! » ricana-t-il en pointant le mousquet encore fumant qu'elle tenait et devinant, par son air déconfit, qu'elle avait raté son tir.

« C'est…vos voix ont effrayé le cerf ! »

« Mes excuses ! » fit-il, sincère, en se grattant derrière la tête.

Regardant par dessus l'épaule de Porthos, elle vit le roi qui tapotait joyeusement l'épaule de son cadet.

Si le roi ne se doutait de rien de ce qui venait de se passer, c'était parfait…Mais diantre ! Avait-il choisi le pire moment pour les rejoindre !

Camouflant un soupir frustré, elle s'approcha des trois hommes. Le quatuor s'engagea sur un autre sentier pour traquer d'autres proies puis, leur activité terminée, retourna au camp où les autres invités échangeaient dans une ambiance plutôt festive.

« Votre Altesse ! »

 _Mais qui c'est, celle-là ?_ avait été la seule réflexion qui était venue à l'esprit de la mousquetaire en voyant une femme à la tête couverte d'anglaises brunes s'approcher du prince. Approcher, le mot était faible : elle était carrément dans la bulle intime du jumeau du roi et se retenait à peine de poser les mains sur lui. Malgré la proximité dangereuse forcée par la nouvelle venue, Aramis ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter : à voir le sourire et les yeux scintillants de l'étrangère, elle avait deviné que ce n'était pas la malice, ni de sombres pensées assassines qui y brillaient, mais plutôt une profonde affection naïve où se mêlaient des œillades sensuelles mal dissimulées.

Éberluée, presque choquée de cette tentative de séduction si ouverte, Aramis restait à l'écart à bêtement les regarder s'entretenir, surprise de constater que le prince, sans s'offenser de la situation, paraissait même y prendre goût, badinant allègrement avec son interlocutrice comme il l'aurait fait avec elle-même. Elle eut un pincement au cœur : elle s'était pourtant crue spéciale aux yeux de Philippe, ce dernier n'étant jamais aussi volubile lorsqu'il s'adressait publiquement à la gent féminine. Et puis, cette tentative de baiser n'avait-elle pas été une preuve qu'il avait quelques sentiments envers elle ?

Aramis en était là dans ses pensées quand une phrase du prince lui glaça le sang. « J'ai déjà une maitresse, » l'avait-elle clairement entendu dire malgré qu'il avait parlé à voix basse. Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrant aussi grands que des soupières, elle retint son souffle, cherchant à tout prix à se faire confirmer la teneur et le contenu de ces propos. À ce moment, la femme aux anglaises la dévisagea et la foudroya des yeux et marmonna quelques mots acides à son égard.

Légèrement hésitant, rougissant, Philippe répondit à l'inconnue. « Madame de Tréville…elle n'est pas au courant de cette partie de ma vie. »

« Et bien ! Comment pourrait-elle bien remplir son rôle protecteur si elle n'est pas au fait de vos escapades amoureuses ? »

Aramis, le regard vide, sourit tristement. La dame avait raison.

Philippe força un sourire et parla sur un ton un peu sarcastique. « Bien…je n'avais pas l'intention de faire mes aveux de cette façon, mais puisque vous m'y forcez, madame, je…je ferai les présentations ce soir.»

La dame le regarda sérieusement. « J'ai à cœur votre sécurité, Votre Altesse. » Puis, déviant de nouveau son visage vers Aramis, elle ajouta. « Je lui arracherai moi-même les yeux s'il vous arrivait malheur ! »

Baissant les yeux, Aramis serra fermement son nouvel éventail entre ses doigts. S'il arrivait malheur à Philippe, elle s'enlèverait elle-même la vie et n'attendrait pas qu'on vienne la défigurer en guise de punition… Toutefois, pourrait-elle continuer sa mission, sachant qu'elle devrait le suivre qu'importe où il irait et le voir en courtiser une autre qu'elle ? A bien y penser, elle regrettait la disparition soudaines des colporteurs du Louvre et de leurs histoires saugrenues entre elle et le prince !

« Madame, vous m'accompagnez ? »

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant la voix de son supérieur. Diantre, c'est qu'elle se prenait vraiment la tête, avec cette histoire de prince, si elle était incapable d'entendre le capitaine s'approcher d'eux !

Elle eut la présence d'esprit de feindre à Tréville ses obligations de garde du corps, bien qu'elle aurait nettement préféré être loin de Philippe en ce moment. Toutefois, comme s'il avait deviné son désir, Tréville insista.

« La journée à été dure…mes hommes se chargeront de la sécurité de Son Altesse. » Sur ces mots, une demi-douzaine de mousquetaires se placèrent au garde-à-vous derrière le prince.

« Bien… » fit-elle en dissimulant tout son soulagement.

De son côté, Philippe avait serré les dents, voyant une fois de plus l'occasion de se déclarer s'envoler.

C'était quoi, ce sentiment de déprime? Ce malaise qui lui enlevait soudainement toute énergie, qui la rendait amorphe, nonchalante, comme si plus rien n'avait ni d'importance, ni de sens?

Elle avait cru que...oui, elle avait cru que Philippe l'aimait et que l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour lui était réciproque. Elle avait cru que ses gestes étaient sincères. Son regard brûlant, sa façon de se pencher vers elle pour lui parler avec une douceur qui n'avait rien d'habituelle ou de strictement amicale... Ses mains furtivement posées sur hanches pour l'aider à monter sur son cheval, ignorant volontairement qu'elle savait pertinemment chevaucher et manier le mousquet, mieux que lui-même !...qu'est-ce que cela voulait signifier, si ce n'était des marques d'affection, ou une manière de la courtiser?

Elle y avait cru, pendant toute la journée...Puis plus rien. "J'ai déjà une maitresse" l'avait-elle entendu murmurer.

Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler autour d'elle, le sentiment de vide aurait été le même.

Aramis se souvenait que la dame qui s'était jetée au cou du prince avait fait un commentaire acerbe à son endroit, juste à en juger par le regard dédaigneux dont elle avait hérité. Mais la teneur exacte des propos? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. L'avait-elle seulement entendu?

Elle retint un sanglot. Elle était amoureuse; complètement amoureuse. Ce n'était pas l'amour innocent de sa jeunesse; c'était l'amour d'une femme mûre, meurtrie par la vie, et qui avait soif de bonheur. Elle serra les dents, enfonçant très loin dans son esprit de silencieuses vociférations à l'endroit du prince. Après tout, il n'avait peut-être qu'été très galant, et rien de plus, et c'était elle qui s'était fait des idées fausses. Il n'était pas à blâmer…

Non.

Non, les regards soudainement différents de Philippe ne pouvaient mentir. Alors pourquoi s'était-il joué d'elle? Parce qu'il était prince et qu'il pouvait faire comme bon lui semblait? Ou parce qu'il était homme et que telle était la nature du mâle? Ne devait-elle pas déjà avoir la réponse à cette question, ayant elle-même vécu parmi une bande de soldats pendant si longtemps ? C'était comme si elle avait tout oublié de son passage chez les mousquetaires et qu'il ne restait plus que la Renée de seize ans qui ne savait encore rien du monde qui l'entourait.

Elle se mit à espérer que le comportement du prince était l'oeuvre de la présence malsaine de Gaston d'Orléans, et non de l'éducation de François...François, qui avait toujours été si tendre avec elle, mais également intéressé par les choses de l'amour, mais sans jamais être déplacé à ce sujet. Sauf peut-être lors de ce moment où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls en forêt, sur le bord d'un lac…oh, mais quel outrage se serait de le blâmer lui seul ! N'avait-elle pas elle-même commencé à retirer ses vêtements, à l'embrasser et à se presser contre lui beaucoup plus que la décence ne l'indiquait ? À glisser ses mains sous sa chemise, à sentir celles de son fiancé glisser jusqu'au bas de son dos pour agripper ses jupes et les remonter doucement, jusqu'au moment où, à deux doigts de fauter, ils soient communément pris de remords en s'exclamant à l'unisson 'C'est péché !' ?

Aramis sourit nostalgiquement.

François…au début, elle appréciait la présence du prince, celui-ci lui rappelant le doux souvenir de son défunt amoureux. Mais plus le temps passait, plus c'était Philippe lui-même qu'elle désirait connaître…et avec qui elle désirait terminer le petit moment érotique qu'elle avait débuté avec François. Mais ce n'était plus possible…

Elle tenta vainement de se changer les idées et de penser à autre chose, mais la mélancolie dont elle était prise était si forte qu'elle se répandait comme une trainée de poudre tout le long de son corps. Son cœur était mélancolique, ses yeux étaient mélancoliques, la fine sueur sur son front était mélancolique ! Elle avait passé les derniers jours, non, les dernières semaines à ne penser _qu'à lui_ , comment pouvait-elle alors s'imaginer à oublier brusquement tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui?

Son cœur s'arrêta encore un instant. S'était-elle vraiment déclarée amoureuse du prince ? Qu'importe, cela n'a plus aucune signification.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. C'était une chance que les autres mousquetaires aient également été de garde pour cette partie de chasse elle pouvait s'accorder ce moment de répit pour s'adonner toute entière à sa peine, sans se soucier de la sécurité de Philippe.

« Quelque chose vous tracasse ? » demanda Tréville, debout à ses côtés.

Devait-elle tout avouer au capitaine ? Non, se serait comme avouer une sorte de trahison, ou un péché honteux. Mais elle avait tellement envie de se confier…comme lorsqu'elle avait commencé sa vie de mousquetaire et qu'elle aurait voulu parler à quelqu'un d'autre de son secret. Hélas, on n'effaçait pas tant d'années de méfiance pour se confier au premier venu, même si cette personne était celle dont elle était le plus proche.

« Non, rien…je suis seulement épuisée, » mentit-elle encore une fois.

« Vous devriez manger un peu… »

Un haut-le-cœur la pris soudainement. C'était ça, être malade d'amour ?

« Non merci, je n'ai pas faim. »

Elle aurait tellement voulu que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, dise au prince que son comportement l'avait profondément blessée, qu'il était indigne d'un gentilhomme de traiter une femme de cette façon. Elle voulait qu'il le sache ! Pouvait-elle le lui dire elle-même ? 'Votre Altesse, vous me décevez, et m'attristez surtout… ' N'était-ce pas humiliant ? Qu'en aurait-il à faire, de toute façon ? Ha ! il avait sans doute menti à propos de Madame de Vaudreuil et de son enfant…

Se perdant dans ses pensées, elle ne prit pas garde à l'homme qui, maintenant assis devant elle à l'intérieur d'un carrosse, étudiait tous ses gestes et expressions faciales.

Tréville croisa les bras et baissa la tête, feignant de se reposer, bien qu'intérieurement il se demandait s'il devait accepter le pieux mensonge de sa protégée ou forcer l'interrogatoire. Il détestait la voir aussi triste. En d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait sermonnée comme un homme, mais il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas des remontrances de soldat dont elle avait besoin en ce moment. Aussi garda-t-il le silence.

A SUIVRE!


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Il était très tard lorsque le petit monde du Louvre rentra à Paris. Mais telle était la décision du monarque qui, depuis qu'on lui avait substitué son frère dans son propre lit, avait quelques réticences à dormir dans une demeure qui n'était pas la sienne. Dans la cour intérieure du palais, une multitude de carrosses s'arrêta tandis qu'une horde innombrable de valets et de servantes se précipitaient silencieusement, lanternes en mains, pour assister leurs maitres.

« Êtes-vous certaine que tout ira bien ? »

La voix paternelle du capitaine des mousquetaires n'avait été qu'un faible murmure, mais l'ouïe aiguisée d'Aramis en perçu toute la chaleur. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, ce fait était indéniable.

« Oui, merci, » répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à descendre du carrosse. Elle se mit alors à songer, avec amusement, combien il était heureux que, grâce à cette mise en scène organisée par le prince, elle puisse avoir accès à ce côté inconnu de Tréville. Qui aurait cru que, derrière son épaisse moustache et ses sourcils froncés se cachait un homme profondément bon ? Elle n'en avait jamais douté, la preuve étant son inclusion même au sein de la compagnie des mousquetaires, au risque de la vie de l'homme. Toutefois, elle pouvait maintenant apprécier différemment l'être éclipsé par le soldat.

« Voilà un pieux mensonge, » enchaîna l'homme après un moment de silence, décidé à briser le secret de sa protégée. « Depuis ce matin, je vous sens différente. Avez-vous eu des inconvénients avec Son Altesse ? »

Aramis déglutit discrètement. Le capitaine avait toujours su poser des questions franches et directes. Le terme « inconvénients » n'était pas doublé d'une connotation négative, mais il cachait respectueusement et diplomatiquement une toute autre possibilité, celle-ci plus personnelle, plus intime.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation, mais également pour cacher son trouble.

« Son Altesse veut me présenter sa maitresse…et je ne suis pas certaine d'être prête à avoir sous les yeux deux personnes qui s'aiment ouvertement. »

C'était à peine un mensonge, et elle était passée maître dans l'art de dissimuler les détails compromettants…

« Diantre, je n'étais pas au courant ! » grogna aussitôt Tréville avec surprise. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était bien lui imposer une épreuve de plus. Aramis semblait être le genre de femme qui se remettait difficilement des coups durs de la vie. Même après sept années, elle ne paraissait pas encore complètement guérie de l'événement qui l'avait originellement conduite jusqu'à lui.

« Je l'ignorais aussi, » ajouta-t-elle avec une légère pointe de mécontentement.

« Cela complique les choses, » poursuivit-il en se grattant la barbe, non sans être légèrement courroucé contre le prince d'avoir été laissé dans l'ignorance d'une pareille information. « Souhaitez-vous que je mette un des trois autre sur l'affaire ? » fit-il en parlant de Porthos, Athos et d'Artagnan.

« Ca ira…je dois faire mon deuil, non ? » répondit-elle, profondément émue par la délicatesse de son interlocuteur.

« Mmm. » Voyant alors le prince, escorté de ses hommes, se diriger vers eux, Tréville mit fin à la conversation. « Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Le capitaine fit quelques gestes à l'endroit de ses subalternes et les enjoignit de le suivre.

Son regard se fit plus pesant lorsqu'il croisa celui d'Athos, ce dernier comprenant aussitôt que le vieux soldat désirait lui parler en privé.

« Vous désiriez me voir, mon capitaine ?»

Quelques bougies éclairaient le bureau de travail particulier que Tréville occupait dans son hôtel. Assis dans son fauteuil, il parcourrait rapidement des yeux les maigres rapports d'incidents de la journée. Tout paraissait s'être déroulé dans le plus grand calme.

En entendant son vétéran le saluer, le plus âgé des deux s'éclaircit la gorge, signe d'un léger malaise. « Je voudrais vous remercier pour votre implication dans… » Tréville chercha les mots justes afin de continuer sa phrase sans remettre à jour ses propres faiblesses : les cancans, la gifle…. Mais Athos, diplomate, s'empressa d'interrompre promptement son supérieur.

« Je suis fort aise de voir que _cela_ fut bénéfique. » La duchesse de Chevreuse était la meilleure personne à avoir dans son camp dans ce genre de situation, pensa-t-il avec fierté.

'Bénéfique', le mot était faible, songea Tréville de son côté. En l'espace de quelques heures, tous les ragots erronés au sujet du prince, d'Aramis et de lui-même avaient été remplacés par un silence de marbre.

« Oui, oui, bien que cela ne fut pas nécessaire, Son Altesse a déjà une autre maitresse. »

Cette fois, Athos fut intensément surpris, mais ne dit rien.

« Je tiens cette information d'Aramis elle-même, » poursuivit Tréville en se levant derrière le bureau auquel il était assis. « Elle l'ignorait tout autant que vous et moi. Aussi, j'aimerais vous mettre sur l'affaire, avec Porthos et d'Artagnan. Je veux tout savoir de cette femme : qui elle est, où elle habite, ses allées et venues, et surtout comment le prince fait pour la voir sans que personne ne le sache. »

« Aramis talonne le prince jour et nuit…ne l'aurait-elle pas su ? » questionna Athos.

Le capitaine tapota le bureau du bout de ses doigts pendant quelques instants tandis qu'il réfléchissait.. « Cela voudrait donc dire qu'il n'aurait pas vu sa maitresse de tout le mois ? »

« C'est plausible… » fit Athos avec absence, se rappelant qu'il avait quelques fois espacé ses visites à Chevreuse de plusieurs semaines.

« Bah ! » grogna Tréville. « Il n'empêche que nous devons avoir le plus d'informations possible. Nous en reparlerons demain avec Porthos et d'Artagnan. »

« Me permettez-vous d'entrer en contact avec mon informateur et de lui transmettre cette nouvelle? » demanda Athos en camouflant son excitation.

« Faites donc. De toute manière, la ville entière sera au courant dès demain l'aube. »

Athos prit congé et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa monture. Au loin, le carillon de Notre-Dame sonna deux heures, mais il était certain que Marie de Chevreuse ne serait pas désappointée d'être réveillée avec un ragot aussi frais…

Après avoir quitté Tréville, Aramis avait distraitement suivi Philippe jusque dans ses appartements. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, le garde suisse qui les précédait, muni d'une torche, étant là pour briser leur intimité. Ce n'est qu'en franchissant les portes de la chambre qu'elle prit une grande respiration.

Ca aurait pu marcher…entre nous deux. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Fais-toi à cette idée et cesse d'être triste.

Il était temps de se montrer bonne joueuse. Après tout, il aurait été très étrange de se promener au bras de l'élève de François, jeune homme qui était également doublé du titre de prince de France !

« Je vous ai mise dans une situation embarrassante, et j'en suis profondément désolé… » commença Philippe avant de se taire : une jeune chambrière s'était silencieusement glissée dans la chambre et allumait toutes les bougies disposées autour de la pièce. Sans un mot, Philippe lui prit son bougeoir des mains et lui indiqua la sortie sans qu'elle ne se fusse pas plus prier de partir. Il déposa ensuite le chandelier devant le miroir. Malgré la lumière diffuse ici et là, la pièce était encore plongée dans l'ombre et seule la flamme reflétée dans la glace semblait vouloir partager sa clarté. Philippe regarda un instant son propre reflet, comme pour se donner du courage, puis se retourna vers son amie.

« Je vous ai mise dans une situation embarrassante, et j'en suis désolé, » répéta-t-il. Il s'arrêta un instant, la regarda et poursuivit, avec un léger sourire. « Je n'aurais pas du utiliser ce mot, _Maitresse._ Il ne convient pas. J'aurais du dire simplement « _J'en aime une autre._ »

« Cela ne revient-il pas au même ? » demanda Aramis.

Philippe eut un petit rire et baissa les yeux. « Bien sûr que non. Vous êtes différentes de ces femmes de la Cour. Ou plutôt, différentes des autres femmes, point. Sinon, vous sauriez que ces dames ont la tête dure, et ne se contentent pas qu'un prince affirme avoir des sentiments pour une autre. Ca ne vaut rien, à leurs yeux, que je puisse être amoureux. Pour la plupart, l'amour et la chair sont deux entités différentes.»

Aramis était de plus en plus confuse, mais elle ne l'interrompit pas. Elle voulait en finir au plus vite ; ça faisait mal de l'entendre parler de ses sentiments.

« Mais si je dit « _J'ai une maîtresse_ », cela sous-entend une constance : j'apprécie et je couche répétitivement avec la même femme ! La rivale est donc officielle et bien ancrée. Ce n'est pas qu'une émotion abstraite ou passagère qui peut s'éteindre rapidement, ni que la soubrette culbutée à la va-vite dans un coin. Cela veut également dire que je fréquente une femme avec qui je veux être – à la différence d'une épouse qui m'aurait été imposée et que je n'aimerais pas. J'appartiens corps et âme à cette femme ; je suis donc un peu plus inaccessible.»

Peu convaincue, se demandant où il voulait en venir et se rappelant la tentative de baiser du prince, Aramis lâcha avec lenteur un « Si vous le dites… » explicitement teinté de sarcasme. Le prince en capta toute la couleur et su automatiquement de quoi il s'agissait.

« Je comprends… » souffla-t-il honteusement. Il reprit avec un peu plus de vigueur et de nervosité, réalisant qu'avec elle, il n'y avait pas de détour à prendre et qu'elle ne verrait ni ne tenterait de voir un double-sens ou un sous-entendu dans ses paroles. « Bien, je vous avais promis de la rencontrer, alors…je vais vous montrer son portrait » Lui faisant signe de le suivre, il se dirigea ensuite vers le miroir.

Innocemment, elle le suivit, cherchant des yeux où pourrait être le miniature ou le camée de la l'amoureuse de Philippe ; Elle connaissait par cœur chaque recoin de sa chambre, et elle savait pertinemment qu'aucun portrait de femme n'était accroché aux murs. A moins que, comme François, il conservait l'effigie de sa bien-aimée à l'intérieur d'un médaillon ?

« Attendez-moi ici, » demanda le prince en la postant devant le miroir.

Toujours un peu de mauvaise humeur, presque dégoûtée de l'avoir entendu prononcer des mots tels que 'je couche avec une femme', elle ne prit pas garde au jeune homme qui la contourna et alla se placer derrière elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules qu'elle se mit soudainement à réaliser l'immense erreur dans laquelle elle s'était vautrée toute la journée.

« Voilà. C'est celle que j'aime ! » fit-il en désignant la réflexion de la jeune femme. « Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?»

 _Moi ?_

Aramis se sentit tellement honteuse d'avoir été si naïve et aveugle. On ne vit pas dans un monde d'hommes, où les gestes sont directs et parlent d'eux-mêmes, pour tout oublier soudainement et apprendre en un mois qu'entre les murs du Louvre se jouait une toute autre façon de s'exprimer. Pourtant, elle aurait du le savoir, et elle considérait cette ignorance comme un lamentable échec dans son entrainement de soldat.

« Je sais, je suis un sot…j'aurais du lui dire plus tôt, mais je ne suis pas doué pour ces choses, » ajouta le jeune homme devant le mutisme de son interlocutrice.

La jeune femme fixait toujours son image sans sourciller. Aucune émotion n'altérait ses traits, mais dans sa tête s'entrechoquaient chaotiquement des milliers d'idées. Comment n'avait-elle pas compris ? Toutes les rumeurs qui couraient étaient donc vraies ? Était-ce bien d' _elle_ qu'il parlait ? Dans le miroir, les yeux amoureux de Philippe posés sur elle la suppliaient de les croire. Oui, oui elle le croyait de tout son cœur ! Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à sourire, à lui répondre ? Les deux mains du prince, toujours délicatement pressées sur ses épaules, semblaient la faire fondre comme neige au soleil, mais inexplicablement elle restait de marbre, complètement étonnée de l'annonce qu'il venait de lui faire.

« Donc, vous comprenez, je n'ai pas de maitresse et je ne couche avec personne. Mais je suis très amoureux de cette femme, et je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. J'ai menti, oui… mais… »

Dans l'esprit du prince, c'était le découragement qui s'installait rapidement. Pourquoi Aramis ne réagissait pas à sa déclaration ? Il s'arrêta un moment sur sa propre réflexion : avec sa fine moustache, c'était l'image de François qu'il avait cru entrevoir.

« Oh…et puis laissez tomber. Oubliez tout… pardonnez-moi.»

Ses doigts glissèrent le long des bras de la jeune femme avant qu'il ne s'éloigne et ne lui tourne le dos.

 _Non ! Ne partez pas !_

Paradoxalement, au moment où Philippe avait mollement retiré ses mains brûlantes, Aramis avait senti toute sa froideur la quitter. Elle s'était brusquement retournée vers l'homme qui maintenant pestiférait rageusement contre son jabot de dentelle qui l'étouffait. Elle pouvait percevoir toute sa tristesse, sa déception, sa colère contre lui-même, et elle savait qu'elle en était la cause : il lui avait déclaré son amour, mais elle n'y avait pas répondu. Mais comment prononcer les mots qui restaient coincés dans sa gorge alors que toutes les fibres de son être voulaient transmettre une réponse positive?

« La mort soit sur ce maudit col ! » jura le prince, les dents serrées, en tirant de plus belle sur son vêtement.

Il soupira d'exaspération lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher de lui et tendre les mains pour l'aider. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Il sentait la gorge lui serrer tellement la peine le tenaillait, mais il refusait de la laisser paraître. Non. Aramis, ou Renée, appartenait à François, et pas à lui, et elle ne pouvait pas lui retourner l'amour qu'il éprouvait. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Le geste était banal, presque machinal. Combien de fois avait-elle aidé Athos ou Porthos à dénouer leur jabot ? Et, au plus profond de ses souvenirs, elle se rappelait comment les doigts fins de sa tante se posaient délicatement sur le cou de son époux pour en ajuster le nœud. Et puis, il y avait un autre souvenir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler…Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas la petite fille regardant ses parents, ni le présumé mousquetaire qui aidait ses amis au milieu d'une caserne…Ici, seule dans l'ombre avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui lui avait également révélé son amour….

Ses doigts accélérèrent, comme portés par une énergie inconnue ; le nœud traître fut rapidement défait et le morceau de dentelle incriminé tomba au sol. Puis, alors que les secondes avaient semblé disparaître à la vitesse de l'éclair quelques instants plus tôt, le temps voulait maintenant s'arrêter et tout fut ralenti. Les mains d'Aramis se posèrent sur la poitrine de Philippe ; elle sentit sous ses paumes le rythme déchaîné du cœur du jeune homme, mais également la grande raideur de ses muscles. Elle comprit qu'elle le faisait souffrir et elle voulait y mettre un terme. C'est alors qu'elle leva les yeux vers lui : si sa bouche n'arrivait pas à parler, peut-être que son regard saurait trouver les mots justes ?

« Mais, que… ? » commença Philippe en lisant, dans le visage de son amie, une histoire complètement différente de celle qu'il avait cru. Ses bras, qui étaient restés collés le long de son corps, se levèrent instinctivement, doucement, pour s'enrouler autour d'elle et la prendre contre lui. Il n'eut toutefois pas le loisir de le faire, car dix doigts féminins s'étaient glissés derrière sa nuque, l'obligeant à pencher la tête vers l'avant avant que ses lèvres ne furent embrassées.

Comme s'ils n'avaient attendus que ce seul geste pour agir enfin, les baisers s'étaient succédés rapidement, furtivement d'abord puis de plus en plus passionnés. Il n'y avait pas de démons pour leur siffler quoi faire. Il n'y avait plus que l'innocence maladroite, la sincérité des sentiments, la confiance diminuée, mais plus que tout la passion de leur étreinte et leur désir de s'unir.

Les deux amoureux se laissèrent bientôt tomber sur un long divan. L'avantage pour une femme de porter une robe était qu'il suffisait d'en soulever les jupes pour avoir accès à son intimité….Leur rapport fut enflammé mais bref, tous deux sachant que leur temps était compté avant qu'ils soient bientôt dérangés par l'un ou l'autre des habitants du palais. Philippe pressa sa main sur la bouche d'Aramis lorsqu'il la pénétra, et ne la retira que lorsque tous deux eurent finit de gémir et de soupirer.

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de se blottir ensuite l'un contre l'autre car, en effet, un serviteur frappa à la porte pour s'enquérir des besoins de son maitre. Aramis scruta de loin tous les faits et gestes du nouvel arrivant, jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte. Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau seul avec elle, Philippe se retourna vers elle avec un sourire. Sourire qui se dissipa rapidement lorsqu'il vit sa belle rejoindre sa propre chambre sans le regarder.

Aramis se laissa choir sur son lit.

Des regrets ? Pouvait-elle avoir des regrets après avoir enfin obtenu ce que son cœur et son corps clamaient depuis si longtemps ? Pourtant si, il y en avait un. Cet autre souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas été en mesure de se rappeler lui était soudainement revenu à l'esprit : un chaud après-midi d'été, au bord d'un lac tout près de Noisy, sept années plus tôt…

A SUIVRE!


End file.
